When Darkness Consumes
by EverLaith
Summary: It's nineteen years after the final battle at Hogwarts and tragedy strikes. Hermione scrambles trying to pick up the pieces of her broken family, but she isn't alone. Two dark wizards return to haunt and help her. One will seek to destroy her. The other will do anything in his power to hold her family together. Can Hermione find the peace she seeks? Or will darkness consume? PostDH
1. Chapter 1 So It Begins

**AN: So I am going to throw this story up here as well and see how well things go. This is a much newer story from the other I posted earlier. I hope everyone enjoys it. Again, go easy on me since I am new at all of this. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks. **

**Just a quick reminder: This is a SS/HG fic. Please no flaming. If you don't like the pair, don't read it! :D **

**Rated M for a REASON!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. Therefore anything you recognize isn't mine. **

Chapter One

So It Begins

"But, Mum!"

Hermione looked up from her slightly awkward position crouching by her sons book case. It was late, and Hermione had just finished reading Hugo's favorite story, Tales of the Beedle Bard. She smiled at the young boy. Hugo was bouncing on his heels, his bright, blue eyes alight with excitement. Hermione smiled. His mood now was much better than the dark, sullen one he had had previously that day. His older sister, Rose, was probably just getting finished with the Welcoming feast, freshly sorted and ready to get some rest so that she could begin her classes in the morning. Hugo had been deeply effected by his sisters going to Hogwarts without him. Hermione and Ron had sat him down on more than one occasion to explain that he would get his letter in two years, when his sister would be going in for her third year. Hugo had not been at all pleased, but had finally resigned himself to his fate. He now had realized that he would have his parents all to himself for a while, and that suited the boy just fine.

Ron, who had been leaning in the doorway smiling at his wife and son, let out a throaty laugh. "I never thought that I would see anyone but you so excited to read a book, 'Mione," he grinned.

The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched as she put the book back in it's rightful place on the massive shelf. Not many wizards Hugo's age had such a collection, nor kept so orderly. Hugo had managed, though a spitting image of his father, to inherit his mothers talent of organization, as did his sister. The two siblings had always been neat and tidy, and had always liked things just so. Hermione was relieved at this fact, for if the two had received their fathers knack for creating a mess, she would have been in a sizable amount trouble.

"Oh, hush, Ron," she scolded, not very convincingly. She stood from her crouch, turning toward her son and husband, looking around the pristine room. "I have been reading to you for over an hour, Hugo, it's time for you to go to bed. It's way past your bedtime."

"But, mum-"

"Hugo," Ron warned, his eyebrows lowering. If there was one thing she was thankful for about Ronald, he always had a marvelous do-what-your-mother-says voice.

Hugo did not need telling twice. He knew his father well enough to know that that tone was to be obeyed. Hermione smiled again, going to her sons bed as Hugo scrambled to get under the covers and get comfortable. Ron came up beside the bed as Hermione sat down. She leaned over carefully to kiss the boy on the forehead, tucking his orange mop of hair to the side.

"I love you, baby boy," Hermione murmured, meeting the wide eyes of her son. He had gotten so big, so fast.

"Mum," Hugo groaned, but Hermione could see the small smile of content on his face.

"I love you, my son," Ron said in turn, kissing Hugo's forehead as well, his arm draping lazily over Hermione's shoulders as he did so.

"Night, mum. Night, dad." Hugo whispered. His eyelids already fluttering closed. The excitement on the day had done a number on the small boy.

"I better not catch you up reading again, Hugo," Ron said, barely containing a smile. "You need to sleep once in a while."

"Yes, dad."

"Night, dear," Hermione said, getting up gracefully and following Ron to the door. "Sweet dreams."

Hermione heard her son mutter his acknowledgment as Ron turned out the light and closed the door noiselessly. As though flipping a switch, the calm demeanor of the witch and wizard changed. The appearance of the perfectly united couple had melted away, leaving the air heavy with tension that one might-if they tried hard enough-to see. As though their spines had absorbed this tension, they went ridged. Hermione's eyes went cold and hard, while Ron's held a deep sadness and regret. Hermione, nose in the air, turned her back on her husband without a word. Making her way swiftly down the hall to the next landing and descending the first set of stairs.

The house that they had bought was to big, especially for a family of four. It was so big, in fact, that they could have easily held the entire Weasley clan with no problem at all. It was a beautiful square house, with large windows and whitewash siding. The inside was full of warm colors and cherry wood floors, and a great, curved staircase just as you walked into the home. It was grand, but only just.

Hermione had insisted, even though the couple could have afforded it, on not getting a mansion. She wanted a home for her children, not a palace. If she had known then that they were not going to having more children, she would have chosen a smaller home. Hermione and Ron had planned on having a much bigger family, but things never seemed to go as planned. She worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Ron was an Auror. They didn't have much time for another child due to work, and they most certainly did not have the perfect marriage to support another edition, either.

Hermione sighed, as she turned again to the next set of stairs. She wished things had been so much different in her work life, but she was content. Academia would have been her first choice, but the Wizarding world had looked up to the Golden Trio after Voldemort's demise. So, she had decided to take up law enforcement instead. She had two beautiful children, wonderful friends, and a supportive family. No, Ministry life wasn't her idea of the perfect job, but she was decently happy and intended to make the future of her children as bright as possible, despite their father.

"'Mione," Ron called after her, quickly matching her pace and over taking her with his much longer legs. Grabbing her elbow gently, he turned her to face him, his blue eyes searching hers.

Hermione jerked her arm away from him like his hand was a poisonous spider, whirling around to confront him. Her face had taken a bright, blotchy flush, while her eyes had darkened and teeth had gritted with anger. Combined with her golden curls the witch had taken on the uncanny resemblance of a lioness ready to pounce.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Ron took a step backward hastily.

Hermione Weasley was terrifying when she was angry.

"'Mione, please, hear me out-" He pleaded with her, his hand falling limply to his side in defeat.

"I am done "hearing you out", Ronald," Hermione spat, advancing on him and jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "You are not coming to bed with me. So if that's what you want, you can forget it. Stop following me."

She turned back, making her way to the stairs and descending them not so quietly, nor gracefully.

Ron had the gift of being able to throw Hermione into a temper, but recently her tempers had been getting much more frequent and volatile. The air around her was already crackling with magic, and Ron had only spoken a few words.

"That's not what I-" he let out a huff and stomped his foot. His interpretation of a four year old was surprisingly accurate. "Look, I'm trying to make things right, 'Mi. What else do I have to prove to you that I will never touch her or any woman ever again?" Ron said, trying his hardest to appease her.

Many wizards would have already chucked this argument to a loss and gone to bed, but not Ron. Whether it was bravery or stupidity that made him follow his wife during arguments no one would ever know. Whatever the reason, he continued to follow the infuriated witch.

Hermione rounded on him again, her brown eyes flaming. "You can't prove anything to me, Ron!" she yelled. "How many women have there been over the years, that I know about? Ten? Twenty? Maybe more? How many times have you lied to me and told me you would never cheat again? I am not going to stand here and make anymore excuses for you. I have been covering for you in respect of your family for years. I'm not taking responsibility for you anymore after what you did. I won't."

"But, Hermione, I came clean. I want to make-"

"You were honest with me about Lavender," she said. Hermione's voice had lowered suddenly, almost warningly. "But there was something else. Wasn't there, Ron?"

"Well, uh," Ron stammered, his ears turning a deep shade of crimson. He knew his world was about to come crashing down around said ears any moment now.

"No. It wasn't just Lavender," Hermione snarled. "Not only did you break my trust again by cheating on me with Lavender, you also tried to go after Luna! What in Merlin's name possessed you to think that Luna would cheat on Neville? Do you honestly think that she and Neville wouldn't come running to me to explain what happened? I want you to know how lovely that conversation was. It was absolutely humiliating!"

"I am so sorry I wasn't upfront with you from the beginning, Hermione," Ron said quietly, hanging his head in shame. "I should have. I just don't know what else you want me to do. I have apologized, I have begged. What can I do to make this right?"

"I want you to sign the divorce papers," Hermione shouted. " I want you to go and leave me and my children alone. I will not let my children endure anymore than you already have."

She choked back a sob, tears springing to her amber eyes, giving them the appearance of whiskey. She wiped a run away tear on the sleeve of her robes.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I have had to cover for you. How I have had to explain to them why daddy wasn't there when Harry taught them how to fly or when Papa Weasley showed them how a rubber duck worked.

"And you know what's worse? It's hasn't been just the children I have been having to answer to," she cried, the tears running down her cheeks profusely now. "What about Harry and Ginny? Your parents? George and Angelina? Neville and Luna?" She barked out a short, sarcastic laugh. "Though, I am pretty sure that Neville and Luna now have a decent understanding as to why you have been so absent now."

"I won't sign those papers," Ron whispered, his eyes trained on the hem of Hermione's robes. "I want to make this work."

"Well, you have a really funny way of showing it!" Hermione growled, turning back to make her way down the rest of the stairs. She had to make some tea to calm her nerves or she was going to hex her husband from here to London and back. "You will not sleep in my bed. You will not humiliate me and my children!"

"I will not leave my family!" Ron said, his voice finally raised, almost jogging to keep up with her.

Hermione huffed at him, waving a hand to dismiss his statement as one would a bothersome insect. Her patience with the red head trailing her had reached it's end. She had made up her mind. Their marriage was not salvageable. She was not going to make her children suffer through the constant tension between their parents any longer. It was for the best, and no amount of pleading from Ron was going to change that.

They rounded the corner, entering the kitchen. The brightness of the warm yellows and greens contrasted horribly with Hermione's mood. Glaring at the colors as if they had insulted her, she made her way to the sink and began to fill the teapot.

When Hermione did not respond Ron let out an exasperated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest in agitation.

"What are you not going to talk to me now?" he snapped, tapping his foot on the hard wood with an irritating click.

Instead of replying, Hermione closed her eyes, inhaling slowly, trying to calm herself. If she didn't calm her nerves her blood was going to boil.

"You know, Hermione," Ron said, raising his voice in frustration. "I might have made some mistakes and I might not be the best husband or father, but I have been here. Not once have I ever left."

That was the last straw for Hermione Granger Weasley. Whether it was the implication that he had been there for the children more than he had actually been, or that he was suggesting that if she left she was the one destroying everything, she would never know. His words hit her like a bludger to the stomach, knocking every feeling out of her shaking body, but anger.

Hermione whipped around, ripping her wedding band off of her finger. She felt the magic that bound them together spark than rip. Ron's eyes widened in shock. She had enacted the wizarding equivalent to a separation. Something that was almost never done in the wizarding world, let alone a divorce.

"This marriage is OVER!" Hermione roared as she turned again to hurl the ring at Ron.

It was almost instantaneous, but time slowed as Hermione's ring flew through the air. She saw a dark figure in the doorway of the kitchen, a silver mask covering his face, dark, evil magic swirling around him like a cloak. It was then she felt the bone chilling, dark magic seep into her very bones as she realized that the dark wizards wand was pointed directly at Ron's back. Fear tore threw Hermione's veins as she watched a jet of green light come from the tip of the wand. She felt the scream bubble in her throat. She saw Ron's eyes widen in alarm. It was to late, and Hermione's brain knew that before her heart could even register what was happening. The killing curse hit Ron the same time her wedding band did. He was dead before she could react, fear and sadness etched into his eyes forever as his body hit the cold, wood floor.

Hermione fumbled for her wand and looked into the wizard's face as his wand aimed at her. Her skin crawled as she heard the high pitched cackle rip from the dark wizards throat. As her eyes met the tip of the wand her fear drained away, along with the color in her face. She gripped her wand, the familiar feeling of survival tearing at her insides like ravenous wolves.

Hugo.

She could not name the curse that she used as the wizard was blasted back from sheer force. Nor could she say exactly how she managed to get upstairs, or get to Hugo's room unscathed. She only registered briefly that she had nearly been hit by the killing curse twice, and a terrible voice behind her was calling her name.

Hermione flung herself into her son's room, ripping the covers off of him and pulling him from his bed.

"Mum, what-?"

"Hugo," she hissed warningly as she headed back to the door.

"And where are you going, Hermione?"

Her wand followed her eyes as they met the cold, silver mask. The wizard was now towering above her in the doorway, his wand pointed directly at her heart. Hermione's mind was racing, her heart fluttering. She could not Apperate due to the wards. They were cornered. They were dead. There was no way out.

"What do you want?" she yelled, her voice cracking as the fear began to seep back into her body like fire, burning and unforgiving.

"Oh, just your life," the high voice said, mercilessly.

Hermione flinched, pulling Hugo behind her protectively. The dark wizard laughed.

"The boy will go unharmed," he said, his voice like ice. "I will need a witness, will I not?"

"Witness to what?" Hermione spat fiercely.

"Witness that the Dark Lord has returned."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror as the Dark Lord pulled away his mask and she saw his face for the first time in almost twenty years. He had the same red eyes, the same white skin and snake-like nose. The same high-pitched laugh and spidery fingers. Hermione stepped back, gripping her wand fearfully as the Dark Lord laughed. It was impossible. She had helped Harry collect all of the Horcrux's. She had watched him fall as the morning sun had poured into the Great Hall that fateful morning. She had watched him die. There was no possible way that the man before her could be alive, and yet, there he stood in all his infamous glory, a dark humor in his blood red eyes.

"Surprised, little witch?" he asked her, taking a step closer, his wand never faltering. "Do you honestly think that the Boy-Who-Lived would ever truly defeat me?"

Hermione took another step back, pressing Hugo up against the window. She could feel her son shaking in horror and there was nothing she could do. Hermione, the great brain of the Golden Trio, did not have any answers. She couldn't think of any curse or jinxes. She stood there, frozen in front of the most feared dark wizards of all time, unable to do anything. All she could do was blink and remember to breathe.

"Don't hurt my son," she rasped, her voice faltering ever so slightly.

"I'm not after the boy, stupid girl," the Dark Lord hissed. "I want the Golden Trio out of the way, and it ends with you, filthy Mudblood."

"Don't hurt my mum!" Hugo cried, his voice cutting through the room like a knife.

Hermione gripped the small wrist that she had no idea she was holding until that moment. "Hugo," she warned.

The cold laugh stopped her from continuing. "Foolish boy. Your parents obviously have not taught you enough about me." Hermione watched as the Dark Lord's grip tightened around his wand. She knew what was coming. "Avada-!"

The window behind Hermione and Hugo exploded. Shards of glass rained on their heads, but Hermione didn't give a second thought of how or why the glass had shattered so suddenly. She threw herself out the window, pulling Hugo with her. They were falling and Hermione briefly thanked Merlin that she and Ron had bought a three story house. She would have to Apperate. She didn't know if it was possible mid-fall, but she would have to try. Clutching Hugo to her chest she managed to turn in the air as she took a deep breath. The last thing she heard was the Dark Lord shriek in fury.

They Apperated just before they hit the ground. The wind thoroughly knocked out of her as they collided with the earth with a hard thump. She rolled off of Hugo, tears running down his face. Gasping loudly, she struggled to get her footing, dragging Hugo with her as they faced Godric's Hollow.

"Come on, Hugo. Be strong for mummy. We aren't safe yet, ok?" Hermione mumbled to him, wiping his face as they made their way quickly to the front door.

She knew something was wrong before she even got to the door. The door was open and Hermione did not feel the usual tingle of the wards as she past through them. A shiver crawled up Hermione's spine and she pulled Hugo more closely to her. Her wand raised, she pushed the door all the way open, and fought back a scream.

Laying in the foyer was the lifeless body of Ginevra Potter. Her friend lay there eyes were wide, her mouth sagged in shock and fear, as if in mid scream. She was broken, her red hair fanned out beneath her, her body contorted in an unnatural position. Hermione instinctively covered Hugo's eyes and pushed him behind her, fighting the tears that were threatening to spring from her eyes. They weren't safe yet. She had to focus. This was not the time to cry.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hermione stepped into the deathly quiet house. "Harry?" she called quietly. "Lily?"

Hermione dared to take another step, and the floor creaked beneath her feet. She froze, looking around. She had heard something...

"H-Herm-"

She whirled around. There in the study was Harry. He was crumpled in a heap on the floor, as if he had been slammed backward into the bookcase behind him and slid down it. His blood covered the book case and the floor. His hair was matted in the dark, red liquid, his glasses were broken and lopsided.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running to him. She barely realized that she was still dragging an almost limp Hugo behind her. She fell to her knees as she reached him, her hands trembling. Looking quickly over his wounds she knew instantly there was no turning back. Gashes covered almost every inch of his body, some deep enough to show bone. She was to late, it had been to long. It was a miracle that he was still alive. "Oh, Harry! Oh, Harry, I am so sorry."

"T-The ch-child-ren-" he choked.

Hermione nodded, understanding instantly. "I will take care of them, Harry. I promise."

Harry smiled weakly.

"What a touching farewell," a cold voice said, breaking the eerie silence.

Hermione jumped, turning with her wand raised to protect her dying friend and son. The Dark Lord loomed before her, his wand pointed at her heart. He smirked, his lipless mouth curling.

"Gryffindor's. So predictable," he laughed. "Let us end this quickly, shall we? I would rather just get this over with than chase you across Brittan, girl."

Hermione got to her feet, meeting his wand bravely. She would not let Ron, Harry and Ginny die in vain. She would not leave her children and god-children alone. She would fight tooth and nail. She had to. She was all they had left. If she died tonight, she would die knowing that she had done all she could, and didn't run from the fight.

"Here I am," she said evenly. "I won't run."

His laugh cause shivered throughout her body. "What a good girl," he sneered. "Let's get this over with. Avada K-!"

A curse slammed into the Dark Lord's body throwing him into the opposite wall. Hermione blinked hard, her vision swimming as she felt a powerful magic enter the room. A dark cloaked figure descended the stairs quickly, pulling a young Lily behind him by the wrist. Hermione's emotions tore at her insides, jockeying for position. Fear, then relief and hope, then fear again hit her in waves. The sight of the new, dark wizard terrified her yet, somehow, she knew he was there to help as he pushed the young Lily toward Hermione. The little girl was shaking badly, tears tracing her young, pale face as she ran into Hermione's outstretched arms. She wailed into Hermione's side. Hermione only had time to push Lily and Hugo down as a curse flew above their heads.

"Find a place to hide and stay there until I call," Hermione said hurriedly. "Go!"

Hugo grabbed Lily's hand, the two sprinting to the adjoining room as Hermione turned again, her mind on one thing only. The Dark Lord.

The two wizards were dueling fiercly before her, there hands barely visible due to how fast they were moving. Hermione's heart was racing as she raised her wand and aimed it at the Dark Lord.

"Expelliarmus!"

The force of the her spell and what ever hex the dark wizard had thrown at the Dark Lord sent him reeling into the door frame of the front door, his wand flying out of his hand. Hermione and her dark ally moved in, wands still raised, ready to attack again as the Dark Lord slid down the wall.

"This was a warning of my return," the Dark Lord said, the sneer never leaving his pale face. "There will be more to come. So much more."

Hermione flinched at his words, but her wand stayed steady. "You won't hurt anyone else. Never again," she whispered.

The icy laughed filled the foyer once more. "You have much to learn, girl. The Dark Lord will never be truly beaten. I will return."

"DOWN!" roared the dark wizard.

Her ally collided with Hermione, knocking her back and off of her feet. An unnamed curse grazed his arm, and he let out a cry as he fell on top of her. She struggled to roll him off of her, waiting anxiously for the next attack. She looked up, eyes scanning the room fearfully, her wand following them. The Dark Lord was gone.

The dark wizard was on his feet before Hermione could even figure out which way was up, gripping his wand arm in pain. He moved around the room, muttering a few spells Hermione recognized as wards. Very powerful and ancient wards at that. Hermione turned away from him, noting briefly that he had a plain black mask covering his face. She met Harry's dim eyes. He didn't seem to be worried about the strange wizards sudden appearance. Hermione realized he had seemed to recognize the tall, dark figure behind her, but that was the least of her concerns at the moment.

Trusting the wizard to protect her long enough to check on her life long friend, and not of the mindset to wonder why the Dark Lord had let her and the wizard live, Hermione staggered toward Harry. Her limbs were trembling. She was emotionally spent.

"Harry?" she whispered, kneeling down and meeting her friends pained gaze. She raised her wand, preparing to cast a few diagnostic spells.

"N-no," Harry rasped.

"But Harry-"

"N-No, 'M-ione," he said. "R-Ron?"

Hermione winced. He had the right to know. Hermione vaguely realized that the masked wizard had stopped what he was doing and now was kneeling at Harry's side as well. He flicked his wand and Harry sighed. It had not healed him, but the spell seemed to have eased his pain.

"Ron is dead, Harry," she said softly, her voice barely audible.

Harry made a choking noise which sounded like a strangled cry. Hermione met his eyes again; she saw the pain and sadness there. She knew her own eyes reflected the same emotions without even looking. She had not been given the time quite yet to let it sink in that her husband and sister-in-law were dead. Nor did she want to even think about the fact that her best friend would die here before her. Harry turned his eyes to the wizard across from her. He raised a shaky hand and caught the wizards wand arm, his fingers closing around his forearm weakly.

"H-Help her," he begged, roughly. "P-Please, help her. The ch-children-"

There was a pause, the wizard seemed frozen by the request. Hermione's head was spinning. She didn't even know this mystery wizard, and Harry was begging for his help with the children? She didn't understand.

"P-please," Harry begged again. "Please."

Slowly the wizard caught Harry's forearm with his wand hand. He nodded, squeezing reassuringly. Hermione's eyes widened in awe. Their arms glowed with what she recognized as the magic that bound godparents to children. A gift that only parents could give. Hermione's eyes flew to the wizards then to the fading eyes of Harry, alarmed.

"Th-Thank you," he whispered, turning his eyes back to Hermione. "T-Tell the ch-children I-I love th-them."

"H-Harry," Hermione's voice cracked as she squeezed her best friends hand. "I will. I promise, I will."

Harry smiled gently and let out his last breath. It was a long breath, and his green eyes stilled, heavy lidded, ever staring at her with that same, gentle smile. Hermione pressed her free hand to her mouth, trying to keep the tears from coming as they pooled around her eyes. She couldn't cry now. She had to warn Minerva, she had to inform the Order, she had to find Lily and Hugo and she had to find out who her mystery ally was. She reached out with a trembling hand, closing Harry's eyes respectfully, bowing her head.

After a long silence Hermione turned her eyes to her mystery friend. She couldn't see his eyes, the mask covered them as well. She stared at the mask, well aware that he was returning her gaze.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked.

The figure hesitated, then took Harry's arm and gently laid it down next to his body. He lifted a gloved hand slowly, but surely, to his mask, his fingers curling around the face and gripping it carefully. He pulled the mask away gently, as though not to startle her.

Hermione gasped. She knew that face. She had not seen that face in almost twenty years. Emotions flooded through her as, for the second time that night, she stared into the face of a dead man. So many emotions were associated with that face. But as his eyes met hers the emotion that won out all the rest was pure, unadulterated shock. A thin smirk spread across his face in response to her gaping mouth.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," he said silkily.

**AN: And? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Next Chapter will be up ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2 Safety

**A/N: Okay, so I am SUPER excited about this fic. I am happily surprised that everyone seems to think the same. I apologize before for the cliffy. I cannot promise that there will not be more, however, so you have been warned! Well, anyway, before I get to rambling, here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Severus, Hermione or any other Harry Potter character or otherwise. All that resides in the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR.**

**Updated for errors.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Safety

Hermione's heart stopped. Her body froze at the sight of the face before her. Mouth gaping open, eyes locked with the dark eyes that peered back at her, she stared blankly in shock. Hermione's mind reeled, trying to find an explanation for his presence. Trying to find the piece of the puzzle that she had somehow missed.

This wasn't possible. Out of all the deaths that had occurred at the Final Battle, this return to the living one was the hardest to believe. She had watched him die. He couldn't be here. He had to be an imposter. It was the only thing that made sense.

Looking back Hermione would feel ashamed of herself for doubting the man that had just saved her life. She would wince at the thought of being able to believe that Voldemort had returned, but not one of the wizarding world's greatest heroes.

But her mind was on overload. Her husband, as well as her best friends had just died by the hand of the darkest wizard of all time. A wizard that everyone had thought dead. Not only had they died but she had watched two of them die, and they had left their children behind. For her. They were her responsibility now.

It was the thought of the five mourning and terrified children that halted the war of emotions in her head. There was no victor. Her eyes became soulless, her face blank, her body still. How long she remained unmoving, Hermione would never know.

Her dark savior remained where he was, watching her intently, waiting for a response from her. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye she saw his arms begin to move and before she could even think she was on her feet, wand pointed directly at his heart.

"Don't move!" she spat at him, taking a step back from the impossible eyes.

She watched as his lips tightened, but he otherwise remained stock still. He did not break eye contact with her.

"I'm just going to remove my hood," he said calmly, his eyes locked with hers. "That's all."

Hermione eyed him warily, but did not bring down her wand. Now that she had shut down her emotions, Hermione's cold logic came into play. She had to find out if he was real or not.

She nodded slowly, signaling that he may continue.

The gloved hands came up slowly and grasped the hood, pulling it down so that Hermione could see him more clearly. Her eyes roamed freely over him then. Bringing in every detail. Trying to find some clue that would prove to her that she was imagining things.

Severus Snape had not changed much over the years. His black hair was now peppered lightly with silver, and it still hung around his face in a curtain. Instead of clumping from oil it looked freshly washed and had a slight curl at the ends. A few lines had been added to his harsh face, especially between his eyebrows, but nothing extreme. Hermione's eyes wandered to his neck, searching for the scar that she knew had to be there, but she was unsuccessful. The robes he wore featured a high collar that was buttoned up all the way under his chin, blocking her view of the skin beneath.

_I would hide it too, _she found herself thinking. _Nagini's attack had been vicious. The scar must match that._

Upon closer inspection, Hermione also found that he was no longer swallow, but had pink to his cheeks and he looked healthy. He looked so much better than Hermione had ever seen him, despite having aged almost twenty years. She highly doubted that this time had any affect on his sour mood, however.

"How can I be sure it's you?" she whispered hoarsely after several painful minutes.

There was a pause.

"The last thing you ever said to me," Snape said, his voice a low monotone. "You remember." It was a statement. Not a question.

Hermione only nodded, clenching her teeth painfully.

"I had told you to stay in the office and look after Filius. The night that-" the man broke off, bowing his head. "You came after me. You told me to be careful because the Order needed me." Hermione could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "You told me that everyone needed me."

He brought his eyes up again and met hers squarely. The two orbs betrayed the emotion he felt on his otherwise blank face. With what emotion, Hermione could not say.

"I told you that I was in no need of Gryffindor sentimentality and ordered you to go back to take care of your professor."

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. If her emotions had not been on complete lock down she would have burst into tears and hugged the man. Instead she bit her lip almost to bleeding and looked away.

It was him. She had never told anyone of that encounter. Not even Ron. At first she had been ashamed of what she had said, when she had thought that he had killed the Headmaster. After discovering the truth about him and what had happened with Dumbledore, she had held onto it like something precious. The man had been nothing but horrible to her in her years at Hogwarts, but there had been something that had flickered in his eyes that horrible day. Something that she was unable to explain until after the war. At first she had just thought it had been her imagination. Later she would understand that it was shame. Shame that he had been about to disappoint and hurt them all.

Hermione took a deep breath, and brought down her wand. She had so many questions in her head but there wasn't time. There was to much to do and to little time. She had to find Hugo and Lily. She had to report to Minerva and warn the Order and the Ministry. She had to get to the rest of the children and tell them-

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Professor," Hermione said candidly, brushing away invisible lint off of her robes. "But we don't have time. I have to find the children and warn Minerva."

Snape got to his feet swiftly, rolling his wand between his fingers.

"I shall assist you," he said. "Minerva will want to speak to me as well, I am sure."

"Of course," she said, numbly. "I would replace your mask first, however, sir. The children are not the only ones that could recognize you before we reach Minerva. And the last thing I want right now is to answer a bunch of questions. Come on."

Hermione didn't even give Snape or the body of her friend a second glance before following where the children had disappeared to, wand raised and muscles tight. The only thing that proved to her that Snape had followed her was the swish of his cloak across the floor.

They passed into the enormous kitchen. It looked as if nothing had been disturbed here. There wasn't even a dirty dish in the sink. The place was spotless. Well, almost.

Hugo must have had mud on his shoes from outside, because there were small footprints across the white tiled floor. Hermione inwardly thanked Merlin for the small blessings in life and followed the trail. It didn't take them long to figure out that the children had run outside and away from the house. They exited into the chill of the night and looked around.

"Hugo!" Hermione called softly. "Lily! Come out. It's safe, loves."

No answer.

Hermione went deeper into the large back yard, the darkness penetrated by the yellowish glow from the windows of the large house.

"Hugo! Lily!"

Snape tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, whirling around. He pointed to a spot of tossed up dirt on the far end of the yard.

"It seems as if one of them fell in their haste," he said. Hermione almost missed the note of concern in his deep tones and it made her give him a quizzical look. He returned it with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione moved closer to the place Snape had pointed out, not calling the children again until she reached a patch of bushes. She continued to call them. The longer time passed the more her heart started to pound. Fear coursed through her veins. Why weren't they answering? What if something had happened to them and the were hurt and couldn't respond. Perhaps something was wrong? The longer it took for her to find them the longer it would take her to warn Minerva. She needed to get to Minerva and soon. Voldemort could be on a rampage and the Headmistress would never know until it was to late.

"Perhaps they are frightened of me," Snape said lowly behind her when they continued not to get a response. "Assure them that I am safe and they should come out. I am positive they are in this yard, Mrs. Weasley."

_Is he trying to console me?_

Hermione pressed her lips together and took a deep breath.

"Hugo, Lily, I'm with a friend. He helped me fight off the bad man. I promise he is safe, okay?" Hermione all but pleaded. "Please come out. Come on now. He won't hurt you."

Sure enough, after a moments pause there was a rustling from behind some bushes and the two haggard children stepped into the light.

"Oh, Hugo! Lily!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms around them and pulling them into a fierce hug. "Oh, the two of you scared me."

"We were just trying to figure out if it was you, mum," Hugo murmured, his voice muffled due to being pressed into his mother's robes.

"You were brilliant," Hermione whispered to them, kissing their heads in turn. "You both were very brave." She got to her knees so that she could see them clearly. "But I need you to stay, brave, okay? Do you hear me? It isn't quite safe yet and you have to do exactly what I tell you, alright?"

Hugo's blue eyes flicked to the dark man behind her, then turned uncertainly back to his mother.

"But, mum, who is-"

"Not now, Hugo. I promise you can ask me all the questions you want to later, but for now I need you to listen to every word I say, okay?" Hermione looked between the two children for their understanding. They both nodded. "Good. Now follow me, and be very quiet."

Hermione stood and looked toward her silent companion. "Could you dismantle the wards, please, sir?"

Snape nodded and with a few waves of his wand later Hermione felt the wards begin to melt away. She turned back to the terrified children and took their hands in hers.

"We're going to travel somewhere safe now. Lily, I can't take both you and Hugo, is it okay if the Professor takes you?"

The trembling girl's eyes grew wide with fear and she hid quickly behind Hugo. Hermione was about to open her mouth to calm the girl when she felt the tall form of Snape kneeling down at her side to peer at the small witch. Hermione watched him carefully, waiting to see what the older wizard would do.

"You're name's Lily, is it?" the dark man said calmly, his voice soft so as to not scare the frightened child. Lily nodded. "I promise I won't hurt you, Lily. I'm a friend of your Aunts. We have known each other for a long time." Lily eyed Snape suspiciously, still clinging to Hugo tightly. "Is it the mask you don't like, Lily?" Snape asked after a pause. Lily nodded hard, her eyes slowly filling with tears. "What if I tell you if you make this trip with me I'll take it off and let you see who I am?"

Hermione held her breath, praying silently to any deity that would listen that the girl would take his offer. She was just like her mother in so many respects. She didn't trust many people. To Hermione's utter surprise Lily blinked and nodded again slowly.

"Come along, Lily," Snape said holding out a gloved hand to her and bowing his head. Hermione couldn't believe it when the small girl smiled and took his hand.

_Either I'm off my rocker, or I just saw Severus Snape act like a gentleman._

Snape stood and looked back at Hermione, who realized that her mouth was sagging open and snapped it shut quickly.

"Hogsmeade entrance?" he asked her quietly, as Hugo took her hand and held on to her for dear life.

"Yes, that'll do nicely," she agreed.

With one fluid movement, the two turned on their heels and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the towering gates of Hogwarts, Hugo's small hand still clutching hers almost painfully. She hadn't quite thought of this problem before arriving and now that she was she had the sudden urge to box her own ears for her own stupidity.

How were they going to get in?

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Weasley?" silky tones interrupted her musings.

Hermione surveyed him with an annoyed glance. She noticed that he had let go of Lily's hand but she was now grasping his thick black robes in earnest around her. He must have wrapped her in it when they had arrived. The poor thing was shivering in the cold. Hermione wished she had at least summoned the girls nightdress before they had departed. All she was wearing was her nightgown. She didn't even have slippers on. Hermione pressed her lips. Only the more reason to get up to the castle as quickly as possible. Time to swallow her pride and ask for his help.

"You were a professor, perhaps you can get them open without having to wait on Minerva?" Hermione asked trying her best to keep the worry and tension out of her voice. She needed to remain calm. The children didn't need anymore stress than they had already tonight.

Snape raised his wand and murmured several words Hermione was not familiar with. In the next instant the gates to Hogwarts swung open, allowing them access to the dark grounds of the school.

"Minerva will be along shortly. Most likely with reinforcements," he ground out, pulling Lily along with him as they past through the gates and he waved his wand again to close them behind them.

Hermione looked around them in the dark as if Minerva was going to descend on them from the skies.

"Well, come along then. We might as well try to make it to the castle before she gets here and tries to curse us. You know how protective she is."

"But, sir," a quiet voice piped up. "You said you would show me your face."

Teeth chattering with the cold, Lily Potter gazed seriously up at Snape. Her usually warm brown eyes fiery, warning him not to break his promise.

"I remember, Lily," Snape responded calmly, but firmly. "But we need to get to the castle and then we will be safe. When we are there I will show you."

"Okay," Lily pouted, slightly put out that she wouldn't get to find out who her mystery friend was right then.

Hermione couldn't help but let the corners of her mouth twitch up into a smile at Lily's innocence. The worst had just happened. Her parents were dead, the darkest wizard of all time back, and yet the witch was pouting over something as trivial as a mask. Hermione thanked Merlin that Lily and Hugo were able to deal with the pain at the moment. With everything else going on Hermione didn't have it in her to console the children. She wouldn't know what to say.

As they began their trek up to the castle Snape cast a warming charm around the four of them, and the chattering of Lily's teeth subsided considerably.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said gratefully, watching him pick up Lily and hold her tight to his chest.

_Remember, you're a witch, Hermione. Not a Muggle. Merlin, get your head together._

Snape only cast her a glance in acknowledgment, tucking his robes around Lily's red feet.

As they finally came over the hill the castle came into view and the two children sucked in sharp breaths.

"Mum! Is that Hogwarts?" Hugo gasped.

Hermione smiled at her sons excitement tiredly.

"Yes, dear, it is."

Most of the castle was dark by now. Only a few windows glowed in the night showing off the castles majestic size. They were still a ways off from it just now, but Hermione could see the main doors open up and several people spill out onto the lawn. They were coming towards them, and quickly. Hermione took a deep breath, exchanging a meaningful look with Snape, before they trudged on.

It took them several minutes to get within shouting distance, but once they did Hermione also noticed that the welcoming committee had their wands drawn at them. Hermione stopped then, not wanting to startle them any further. Most of the Professor's at Hogwarts were Order members or as good as in the Second Wizarding War. The last thing she wanted to do was unintentionally spurn them to attack.

"Minerva," Hermione shouted, putting her wand away and holding her hands up so that they could see them. "It's Hermione!"

She could see Minerva's face twisted in worry as the older woman limped closer closer, the blue light from her wand illuminating her expression harshly and throwing odd shadows across it. She had never recovered completely from her injuries at the Final Battle, and since then she had had to walk with a cane. Despite the injury, however, Minerva remained as quick as ever.

"Hermione?" the older witch called out, her voice filled with alarm. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here? What's going on?"

The three others lowered their wands and lit up their wands, revealing the faces of Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom and Poppy Pomfrey. They also looked beside themselves with worry.

Hermione went to open her mouth to explain when Minerva moved with a swiftness Hermione would not have ever believed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. It must have been a spell, because one minute she was within shouting distance. The next she was in Snape's face, eyeing him suspiciously with wand at the ready, her cane holding her steady.

"It was you," Minerva stated, her accent thickening with an emotion Hermione could not explain nor place. "You opened the gate."

Snape nodded.

There was a horribly painful pause as the other Professors ran up to meet them. As if coming to an understanding silently, Minerva inclined her head in respect of the man before her. Eyes wandering over them quickly, trying to discern what was going on, Minerva looked to Hermione.

"What has happened?" Minerva's tone suggested that the woman knew it wasn't going to be good. Not just anything could bring back the dead.

"We need to speak to you privately, Minerva," Hermione said hurriedly. "Something terrible- I-" Hermione cleared her throat, and watched as the other Professors came to a stop just behind Minerva. "Voldemort is back," she blurted.

The silence that followed was one that Hermione would never forget. It wasn't just the Professors and the children who had fallen silent. It was if the world had responded. Hermione could not hear a rustling leaf, nor the chitter of fairies in the Forbidden Forest. The wind that had been brushing her cheek just a second before had stopped. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound. It filled her to the very core.

"What?" Minerva whispered.

Hermione sucked in a gulp of air, trying to calm her nerves. "Please, Minerva, I will explain everything. But we need to speak to you privately. The Order will need to be called. The Minister will need to be summoned. Please, Minerva, the worst has happened. Just listen to us. Let us explain."

Minerva whipped around, turning to the other Professors.

"Filius, begin to summon the Order. Tell them that I will explain everything as soon as possible, but I need them here to protect the school until further notice., Minerva said, sharply. "Neville, if there are any Order members do not respond go and check to see if they are alright. Especially the rest of the Weasley's and Potter's. Also go to the Malfoy residence and find out if anything has happened to them. They were known defector's to You-Know-Who and they could have been targeted. Poppy, personally call on the Minister and get him here as quickly and safely as possible. We don't know exactly what's going on just yet and I want to make sure everyone is safe-"

"Minerva, you don't have to send Neville to the Potter's," Hermione whispered.

Minerva snapped her gaze around to focus on Hermione, her eyes filled with horror.

"No," Neville's voice shot out, disbelieving. "No, Hermione, he can't-"

"I'm sorry, Neville. I was to late," Hermione muttered, her voice wavering ever so slightly.

There was another painful silence.

"Come, let us talk and get the children inside," Minerva said beckoning them with a wave of her hand. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Once they had reached the castle, Poppy had insisted that they take the children to the Hospital Wing so that she could check them over. Neville and Filius had left to accomplish their separate orders, their faces set in determination, speaking hastily to one another as they departed.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that no one had asked for Snape's identity. Not even Minerva. Then again, Hermione was convinced that Minerva already knew. Minerva was a patient woman, even if she didn't. She could wait for an explanation until they were alone.

Finding that the children were fine besides being distressed and exhausted from the nights events, Poppy ordered them to bed, giving them each a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Hermione, Minerva and Snape watched on silently, allowing the nurse to do her work in peace.

"Sir?" Lily's small voice called out as she finished taking the potion, her eyes already becoming heavy lidded.

Snape came around and stood next to the little witches bed. He had not spoken a word since the arrival of the Professors on the lawn. It was a good thing too. Anyone that had ever heard his voice would know it was him in an instant.

"You promised," Lily reminded gently, pointing a dainty hand at his mask.

There was a soft rumble of acknowledgment, and he bent closer to her, removing his mask just so that she was the only one that could see his face. Lily's eyes went wide.

"But you're-!" she cried.

Snape pressed a finger to her lips, shaking his head firmly and placing his mask back on. He took his other hand and placed a finger to his own lips. Lily nodded in understanding hastily.

Even with such a brand new secret exciting the little witch, Lily's eyes drifted closed almost immediately, the potion overtaking her in seconds.

Snape returned to his place besides Hermione. Hermione had to admit that his presence soothed her. He was a pillar of calm and protection. It made her feel safe, even though so much had gone wrong.

"Poppy, we are going to retire to my office. Perhaps we could use your hearth?" Minerva asked quietly, moving toward the nurses roaring fire.

"Of course, Minerva, help yourself," Poppy said, waving them on. "I will floo the Minister as soon as you have gone."

"Thank you, Poppy," Minerva said her voice tired and grateful. "Let me know when he is here."

"Yes, Minerva," Poppy assured the Headmistress, holding out a jar of floo powder that she had gotten from the mantle.

Minerva threw the power into the grate. "Headmistress Office, Hogwarts," she called out firmly to the flames and disappeared.

Hermione went next, and before she knew it she was stepping into the softly lit office. Minerva was already standing in front of her large desk, her eyes weary.

"Please, Hermione, sit," she said, gesturing to one of the over stuffed armchairs in front of her desk.

Hermione sat heavily in the offered chair, giving the office only the briefest of glances. It had not changed much since Dumbledore had passed. The only real difference was that Fawkes' perch was no longer present. Even the small table of instruments were still there, whirring quietly in the corner.

The office lit up and with a whoosh Snape stepped into the office, his robes billowing around him characteristically.

Minerva looked at the man intently, her silent request to remove his mask.

Hermione sensed a nervousness about the man as Minerva pinned him with his gaze. Like a cat about to pounce on its prey. Stiffly, Snape reached for his mask and removed it. His face was void of any feeling. The only thing that revealed his nerves was his eyes, which watched Minerva intently.

The sharp intake of breath from Minerva was not missed by Hermione. No one moved or spoke. The witch and wizard just stared at each other.

"Our last bet," Minerva whispered, breaking the silence. "How much do you owe me, and why?"

Snape's face contorted into disbelief for the briefest of moments, before going back to it's emotionless mask.

"I never lost, Minerva. It was you that owed me. In fact not only did Ginevra Weasley date Harry Potter, they married," Snape intoned to Hermione's disbelief. "You owe me ten galleons, witch."

Hermione's mouth gaped open for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

_They bet on the love lives of their students?_

Before Hermione or Snape could blink, Minerva was upon him. She swept the wizard into her arms, crushing him in a hug that would have shattered most people's bones.

"Oh, Severus!" Minerva cried, tears welling up in the Headmistress's eyes. "You're alive! I can't believe it, you're alive!"

Snape returned the hug rigidly, patting the older witch on the back.

"Yes, Minerva, I'm alive," he said, his eyes refusing to meet with Hermione's, who was wide eyed in shock. "Calm yourself, woman. I'm fine."

Minerva reared back and smacked him square in the jaw, making Hermione's jaw drop yet again.

_Perhaps I should just keep it open. It might save me some time._

"Don't you get that tone with me, Severus Snape!" Minerva screeched. "The things I said to you and did to you before- before- Oh, Merlin's beard, do you know how long I have hated myself for thinking the worst of you? And all of this time you have been alive and well? I should kill you myself for making me think the worst. I thought you were dead, Severus! Don't you understand? I cared for you, you stupid-!"

Minerva dissolved into tears and Snape wrapped his arms around her reassuringly, patting her back again and looking exceedingly uncomfortable.

_That's it. I've seen everything._

Hermione watched on as Minerva quickly gathered herself and broke away from Snape.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione, you must think I have gone batty," Minerva said, wiping away her tears and making her way to her desk again to seat herself.

"Well, uh- I-" Hermione stuttered, trying to regain composure. "I will admit, I didn't quite expect that, Minerva, no."

Minerva laughed. "Severus and I always maintained a certain competitive air in public so as not to break his cover," she said, flicking her wand to start tea. "We were actually very close friends. Surprised?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Well, now you know," Minerva said before shooting a glance towards Snape. "Oh, sit down, Severus. You make me uneasy hovering like that."

With a slight huff only Hermione could hear, Snape sat on one of the armchairs.

No one spoke while Minerva finished making tea. Once she finished handing it out to them, she sat back down, settling in to her chair.

"Now, what has happened?"

Hermione started. She explained much of it without having any interference from Snape. All that he explained was how he had been checking on the Potter's when he had noticed something was wrong. He had entered to find Ginny dead and Harry nearly dead. He had tried to help the wizard, but Harry had insisted that Snape go and find his daughter, Lily. Once he had found the terrified child he had come down stairs to find Hermione. Hermione then finished the tale, explaining the rest as detailed as she could up until the had met Minerva on the lawn.

Minerva and Snape listened to her story intently, barely moving as they watched the younger witch. There were several times that Hermione could have sworn that Minerva was crying, but she dismissed it.

When she had finished Hermione found herself looking into her empty teacup, gripping it so tightly that she was worried it might shatter. The only thing that kept the cup from shattering was a pale hand reaching over. Hermione jumped slightly, but allowed Snape to take it away from her.

Hermione heard Minerva take in a deep breath and looked up. The Headmistress had never looked so old. Her mouth had almost disappeared due to being pressed into a thin line, and her eyes had lost the light they usually had. Now they were filled with pain and worry.

"I am extremely sorry for your loss, Hermione," Minerva said mournfully. "I can only imagine the pain you are experiencing. If you want to retire and get some rest-"

Hermione became suddenly alert. "No, Minerva," she all but snapped. "I have to much to do. I have to find out if the rest of my family is okay. I need to tell the children. I want to be there during the Order meeting. I can't rest, Minerva. Even if you were to send me away I would not sleep. Please, just let me be useful while I can."

Minerva eyed her uncertainly, looking about to deny Hermione's request, but Snape interrupted.

"Just let it be, Minerva. She is correct There is much to do before any of us can get rest."

Hermione was surprised that Snape had stuck up for her and looked at the man in disbelief. Snape only blinked at her, his face lined in exhaustion.

"Well, with that being decided," Minerva said, pouring herself her third cup of tea. "Why don't you tell us your story, Severus? We have time to wait until the rest of the Order shows up. I'm certain the Minister is already here, but he is used to waiting on me, and I believe it's healthy for him that he waits. It keeps his head from getting to large, you see."

Snape shifted in his seat as the two witches eyed him.

"Don't look so surprised," Minerva said peevishly. "You're a smart man. You know that I'm going to have to say something to the Order about this and reintroduce you. That is, unless you want to go back to being a hermit."

Severus flashed his eyes at the Head of the Order. "If you don't recall, the Dark Lord has returned, Minerva. I may not be a spy for the Order anymore, but I do have some honor and dignity left. Stop insinuating that I do not. I have duties to preform here."

"Well then, I'm listening," Minerva smirked. He had walked right into that one.

Snape rolled his eyes childishly, leaning back in his chair and laying an ankle on the opposite knee.

"Impossible witch," Snape muttered.

"Hopeless wizard," Minerva shot back, the twinkle in her eyes, not unlike another Headmaster that had sat were she did so many years ago. "Now go on."

Snape sighed and began his story.

Snape explained that he had thought at first that he had died in the Shrieking Shack the night of the Final Battle. Instead he had woken at dawn, alive and nearly in perfect health. He had prepared himself for an attack from Nagini. It was the Dark Lord's favorite means of killing in those days, and he had prepared himself by taking an antivenom before the Dark Lord had even shown up that night. Once discovering that Potter was in the castle he had gone to his office and taken it, hoping against hope that it would protect him if the time came. It had, and it had saved his life.

Not knowing if he was being hunted by the Order still or not, and knowing that he was a dead man anyway if the Dark Lord found him, Severus transfigured some nearby boards into his body and ran. He then left the country, fleeing to Germany. He glamoured himself and kept low for weeks after. He stayed away from the wizarding world and used as little magic as possible, not wanting to be found by anyone.

Months past before he thought it was safe to check on things. So he went to a wizarding market and discovered from a paper that the Golden Trio were being honored for their part in the war. The Light had won. The paper also mentioned that the only way that Potter was going to accept the Order of Merlin First Class was if Snape's name was completely cleared and that he was given the respect a fallen hero deserved.

Snape, realizing that he could easily go back to his life as if nothing had happened denied himself of it. Hermione watched as the man struggled for words to explain that he felt the need to punish himself. He had killed his oldest friend and mentor, he had treated the ones he cared for horribly. He saw no need to burden the world with the likes of him and kept himself hidden. He spent years like this. Going from place to place across Europe. Alone and homeless, working odd jobs and staying as far away from the wizarding world as all possible.

It wasn't until he heard that Potter was having his first child that he returned to Britain. He wanted to see the child for himself. He saw the child from a distance one day, and from that day on he decided to keep his eyes on the Potter family. He wanted to make sure they were safe. There were still stray Death Eaters roaming around and he didn't want anything to come to the child.

So, Snape waited and watched. It wasn't until Potter's second son was born that he got caught. Potter caught him outside of Saint Mungo's the day the Potter's were going home. Potter cornered him, thinking that he was a threat. Instead he only discovered Snape.

Potter had begged him to come out of hiding and come back to the wizarding world but Snape had refused. He made Potter swear a wizards oath, and the man had agreed. Potter kept away from him for the most part, but made sure that no one at the Ministry suspected Snape was alive in any way. They spoke occasionally, but kept things short, and Potter briefed him on the goings on of the world.

Things stayed this way up until Potter's death. The two men had become tentative friends, and Potter had always trusted Snape.

"Only Gryffindor stupidity and sentimentality would make him trust me that much," Snape said, his voice low.

Hermione noticed his voice had none of the usual bite she was used to when he spoke of Harry in the past. His tone was almost warm.

_Okay, now I _know _I've gone barmy. _

Just then, before anyone could speak about the matter anymore there was a knock at the door. Hermione and Snape stood automatically, their nerves still frayed even after all this time.

"Enter," Minerva called waving her wand.

The door opened, allowing them to view a solemn looking Neville Longbottom. Hermione stepped forward, eyes bright with worry.

"Did you hear from the rest of the Weasley's? Are they alright? Molly and Arthur? Bill and Fluer? George and Angelina? The children?"

"They're fine, Hermione, just fine. They are all here and safe," Neville told her smiling sadly. "The attacks seem to have been targeted toward the Golden Trio and their families. Well, that and-"

Just then Hermione noticed the sniffling coming from behind Neville. The Herbology Professor moved aside to reveal a small, almost white headed girl with stormy grey eyes. She was younger than Lily by several years, and could not have been more than six or seven. Hermione had never seen her before, but didn't have to ask who her family was.

"The Malfoy's?" Snape asked gratingly, his voice unsteady.

Neville, who hadn't noticed the Professor before now, spluttered trying to answer the dark man, "Th-They were – uh – well, they were attacked."

"Spit it out, Neville," Minerva snapped impatiently. "What happened?"

"None of them made it, Headmistress," Neville said quickly, still staring at Snape as if he had seen a ghost. "The whole family was at the Manor when it happened. Only little Lucia here made it, ma'am."

Hermione's heart tightened with sympathy for the small girl. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her cheeks tear stained. She looked so pitiful and tiny Hermione just wanted to scoop her up and hold her.

"Is there no next of kin? What of her mothers side?" Snape asked shortly, taking a step closer to the girl to get a better look at her. "What of Scorpius?"

"Scorpius is safely in his dorm," Neville replied, regaining his composure swiftly, and directing his answers to Snape himself. "The Greengrass family has nothing to do with their daughter or the Malfoy's. They did not approve of the marriage between Draco and Astoria, so they disowned her. And there is no other Malfoy. No godparents. No other kin."

Snape snapped his eyes over to meet Minerva's who looked a little paler than she had before. She nodded to him silently. Snape leaned against the armchair he had just vacated, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

Hermione looked between Minerva and Snape, slightly confused.

_Apparently I have missed something._

"Thank you for letting me know, Neville. Now could you take young Lucia here to the Hospital Wing and let Poppy check her out. Also if you could get her to wake Hugo and Lily and gather the older Weasley and Potter children. I think Hermione and Severus will want to inform them of what has happened soon."

Neville nodded and departed.

As soon as Neville and little Lucia had left, Snape dropped down in the armchair. His shoulders slouched, head in his hands.

"Well, Severus, it looks as though you are now the godfather of not only young James, Albus and Lily, but Scorpio and Lucia as well," Minerva said.

Hermione whipped her head around, "What?"

"Well from what you told me, Harry made Severus godfather of his children before he died," Minerva said, slightly taken aback by Hermione's tone. "And because Severus was Draco's godfather means that he is the closest thing to next of kin those children have. I'm not sure I understand why you look upset, dear?"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before plopping down on the seat besides Snape, who still had his face covered with his hands.

"Well, I- I'm not upset," Hermione sighed biting her lip and running a hand through her hair. "I just didn't think that the Professor would be taking the kind of role you are implying in James, Albus and Lily's life."

It did not escape Hermione's notice that Snape had tensed at her word. Minerva raised her eyebrows before continuing.

"Well, I'm certain that that is something the two of you will need to discuss, seeing as you both are their godparents," Minerva said soberly. "And I would suggest coming up with some sort of answers before you go see them so that they know that the two of you are a united front. You are now the parents of a collective seven children. You need to come up with a conclusion and soon."

Hermione and Snape looked up at her and stared, their mouths slightly open, watching her as she stood and made her way to the grate. Minerva turned back, and looked at them with a seriousness Hermione had not seen in years.

"I will leave you two to talk, while I go check on the children and the progress of the Order. I'm certain I will have to calm them down and tell them something while I wait on the two of you. Take your time, I can handle them. We will be in the Great Hall when you are finished."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Hermione alone with the dour Professor. She looked at him, her amber eyes meeting onyx. Their intensity was one that Hermione had never seen before.

"Well, shall we begin?" he asked smoothly.

* * *

**A/N: And? Yes, I know I'm evil. Another light cliff, but I PROMISE I will deliver soon. I plan on making Sunday my post day, but I have a feeling I won't be able to wait that long to post chapter 3. So watch out for it, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Children

**A/N: Surprise! An extra chapter. I just couldn't help myself. I had to get this chapter up. Thank you for the reviews. They are really motivating me to keep writing. So keep them coming. :) But anyway, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in the Harry Potter universe.**

**Updated for errors.**

* * *

Chapter Three

The Children

Hermione nodded slowly, eying the wizard before her in interest. She didn't know exactly what position the man held when it came to the situation before them. She didn't know if he just wanted to take Lucia and Scorpius and forget about the Potter children and leave them to her? Or maybe he wanted a part in their life but not as a full time parent? More like how Sirius was with Harry. She laughed at herself. If he was to find out she had just compared him to Sirius!

Hermione focused again on Snape, shifting her mind to the matter at hand again swiftly. Or maybe, he wanted full participation and wanted to be a father figure completely? That was unlikely, but still a possibility. The man was such an enigma. She couldn't see Severus as being the type to be a father figure to five children. Not to mention if he did decide to be apart of their lives her children would be around too and that would-

Hermione cut off her thoughts right there. Things would get too complicated that way. It would just be easier if Snape went his way and Hermione went hers. James, Albus and Lily were her family anyway. They were HER responsibility. Not Snape's. Even if he was James, Albus and Lily's godfather.

Hermione went to open her mouth, but Snape cut her off.

"I am bound by an oath to not leave those children, Mrs. Weasley," he said coolly, his eyes hard. "You can forget suggesting otherwise."

"It's the logical choice, sir," Hermione argued, narrowing her eyes at him. Why was he getting defensive? "You could take Scorpius and Lucia and raise them and I can take Harry's children. They are apart of my family, Professor, not just my godchildren. They are my responsibility. I thank you for your generosity, but I can handle my families affairs."

"I realize that your Gryffindor honor is clouding your head, Weasley," he said poisonously, as if wounded. "But just in case it has escaped your notice, I will remind you that you would be a single mother of five. Two of which are not in school yet. I realize that I might not be related to the Potter clan in any way, but I am their godfather and I made Potter a promise. A promise that I intend to keep. Whether you appreciate my help or not you will have it. You have no other option."

Hermione stood, her mind reeling in anger.

_How dare he!_

"You don't even know the children!" she snarled, rounding on him. "You know nothing about them! Why should you even care? You've been gone for how long and you just want to show up in their lives? How is that fair to them, Snape?"

"It's not _fair_!" Snape shot back, getting to his feet as well and towering over her. He was almost a foot taller than Hermione, and she felt incredibly small as he looked down at her, eyes bright with anger. "But it just so happens, however, that life isn't fair, and that is going to become apparent to them in the next coming weeks."

"They have an entire family!" Hermione shrieked at him, her hair almost crackling. "You forget that they have their grandparents and their aunts and uncles and cousins. They won't be alone, Snape. They have a family. They won't need _you_!"

A ringing silence followed that statement and it was then that Hermione realized a little to late that she had gone to far. Snape had recoiled at her statement of anger and stepped away from her. He looked away, his teeth clenched, eyes soulless.

It was Snape that finally broke the breathless silence.

"If you remember," he whispered hoarsely, his voice so low that she almost couldn't make out what he was saying. "Potter wasn't just thinking of the children."

Hermione's heart clenched painfully in her chest and she turned her head away in shame. Snape was right. Harry had spoken of her as well. Of Snape helping _her _with the children. Harry had known that she wouldn't be able to be a single parent even with the Weasley's help. He had given her the best gift that he could have given her in his final breaths. Someone that was unswervingly faithful, that would care for the children and protect them and would take a little off of her shoulders when she needed it. Snape might be a git, but Hermione knew that out of everyone to be there to support her and be a loyal protector in times such as these, Severus Snape was the best candidate. And how was she showing her gratitude to the man for helping her every step of the way in these short hours? So far she had yelled at him, insulted him and told him he wasn't wanted. Hermione felt ashamed of herself.

"Professor, forgive me," she said quietly, her voice high and tight. "I have acted foolish. I apologize for the things I have said, especially after everything you have done to help me tonight. Please, accept my apology."

Snape eyed her uncomfortably, his back ramrod straight. Hermione took a deep breath, biting her lip.

"It's obvious that you do care about the children even though you don't know them and that you take your oath to Harry seriously. I apologize for having doubted you," Hermione said, her eyes locked with the black ones before her. "He trusted you, as do I. Perhaps we should start fresh?"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose again, tightening his lips before dropping his hand and nodding.

"Apology accepted, Mrs. Weasley," he grounded out. "I agree, a new start is exactly what we need."

With that, Hermione held out her hand for him to shake. It took all she could to keep it from trembling with nerves and exhaustion. She refused to show any weakness to this man if she could help it. She might respect him, but she did have some dignity left.

"Professor," she said, trying to lighten her voice. "Considering the circumstances I think it best you call me Hermione. If that is agreeable to you, of course."

Snape paused before taking her hand. It was much larger than hers, and it wasn't until then that Hermione remembered how long his fingers actually were. His hand was rough from calluses, but warm.

"Hermione, I have not been your professor for some time, nor have I been employed by a school in many years," he said, obviously trying to be a gentleman in his own odd way. "Severus is appropriate. Like you said, due to the circumstances."

Hermione shook his hand once and released his grasp. She gestured a hand for him to sit before sitting herself.

"Well, now that we have the hard part over with, Severus," she said, trying out his given name and deciding that it definitely suited him. "Perhaps we should discuss things further?"

Snape – or rather, Severus, nodded and sat in the offered chair weaving his fingers together and eying her over them.

"Agreed, Hermione," he said, testing out her name as well. His voice wavered over her name subtly. He wasn't used to it. Well, at least they had that much in common.

"Well, I do agree with Minerva, I think that if we present a united front that it will be better in the long run. For us, and the children." He nodded in agreement, motioning for her to continue. "I do think that it would be best, however, that I remain the sole parental figure to Hugo and Rose. Their father just died, and I wouldn't think they would take a new man trying to boss them around to well, if you know what I mean. Especially Rose. She is headstrong and stubborn, and I don't believe she would respond well."

Severus inclined his head. "I think the same should go for Scorpius and Lucia," he said slowly. "We have never met and they are going to have to get used to me. I believe it would only confuse them more if they had to answer to you as well."

"I agree," Hermione said, her mind beginning to swim with ideas. "However, I don't want to treat any of them differently from the other. I understand that your little Slytherin's will take things differently from my Gryffindor's, but I think consistency is the best resolution we have at this point."

"I think that is best," Severus said, staring off at something above Hermione's head. "I also believe it would do them all good to be pulled from school for several weeks." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Severus interrupted her, holding up a hand. "They are going to need time to mourn. There will be funerals and family gatherings and mourning. They are also going to want to be near you, and you aren't going to be able to stay at the school with them. Minerva has a lot of power here, but not that much. The governor's would never allow you to stay more than a few days."

Hermione conceded, realizing that he was, again, correct.

"Alright, then, what about living arrangements?" she asked him.

"I have no where to take them," Severus stated. "I never stayed anywhere longer than a week. I couldn't risk having a permanent location. Thankfully Potter was able to freeze my accounts with paperwork and the usual bureaucracy if I did ever want to become public again. I'm grateful that he thought of it or all of my assets would have been seized by the Ministry. That said, it will take time to unfreeze them, and I have no home to claim. That was sold before Potter could save it."

Hermione thought for a moment. She had a perfect solution. It was just a matter of whether Severus was willing to do it or not. Shrugging inwardly, she threw caution to the winds.

"Come stay with us," Hermione said, waving a hand as if it wasn't important. "I have plenty of room for all of the children, plus yourself. That will also give you the opportunity to stay close to James, Albus and Lily plus the time to get your affairs in order.."

Severus looked taken aback by her offer.

"I'm not sure that is entirely appropriate-"

"Honestly, I don't really care, Severus," Hermione snipped. "The children are my number one priority and if anyone has anything to say about their godfather staying with them to be close to them during hard times they can stuff it."

Severus looked amused by her short rant, his eyes lighting.

"It won't take long for my accounts to get back in order. Once the children go back to school we can revisit it."

"That's fine then," Hermione said.

_How is this going so well? A bumpy start, yes, but now that we have the tension out of the way we are actually working really well together. Odd._

* * *

After discussing the children and their needs for a little longer, Severus and Hermione flooed back to the Hospital Wing, Severus's mask firmly in place again.

Hermione walked into pandemonium. The entire Weasley clan was present. All talking in scared tones, and harsh voices. The younger children were running around the infirmary, Poppy Pomfrey running behind them trying to get them back to bed so that they could rest. The older children on the other hand, realizing something was wrong clustered together in a little knot, whispering to each other. Minerva was off by the door speaking hurriedly to Molly and Arthur while the other Weasley adults scattered the room, all talking loudly. The two Malfoy's were off in another corner by themselves. They looked terrified. Hermione couldn't blame them. She was much the same when she first attended a gathering this large.

Hermione sighed. They hadn't noticed her yet. It was times like these that she dreaded being a Weasley.

It wasn't until she felt Severus exit the floo behind her that they all realized at once that she was there. Before she knew it, three red and two black missiles collided with her wrapping their many arms around her like the Giant Squid.

"Mum!" she heard her son cry from the mass of limbs, bodies and hair.

"Mum, what's going on? Lily and Hugo won't tell us anything and neither will Professor McGonagall."

Hermione sighed, catching the eyes of Minerva, who was already crossing the room and trying to get the attention of the rest of the family.

"Alright, Weasley's, come on. It's been a long night and Hermione needs to discuss things with the children," Minerva all but shouted over the hubub. "Molly-"

"Oi!" Arthur yelled. Everyone went silent. "Listen to Minerva, please."

All eyes turned to Minerva.

"Right, well," Minerva said, looking toward Arthur gratefully. "If everyone but the Potter's, the Malfoy's and Rose and Hugo Weasley stay here with Hermione. The rest of you, I need to speak to you all in the Entrance Hall. Then there will be an Order meeting in the Great Hall. Is that understood?"

There was a collective affirmative from the sea of red hair.

"Well, off you go," Minerva said, making her way toward Hermione.

"Hey, but who is that?" one of the other Weasley children asked loudly, pointing at Severus.

"Go on, Fred," Minerva said her voice clearly irritated. "Go after your father, please. Yes, George, I'm talking about you."

Minerva finally wove herself through the many people and finally came to a stop in front of Hermione.

"Forgive me, Hermione," she said, her lips tight. "They just came in. You know how much I love your family but-"

"They can be overwhelming sometimes, yes, I know, Minerva, it's fine," Hermione said, smiling softly to the older witch.

"Well, then, I'm off to go break the news to them. Molly and Arthur already know most of it, but I need to tell the rest of them. I will try to have that done, and the Order up to date by the time you two are done here. Take all the time you need."

Hermione nodded, looking down at the confused eyes of her brood. Hermione sighed, thankful that the room was emptying, and quieting down.

"Mum," Rose spoke again, her hand tugging at Hermione's. "Mum, what's going on?"

"Hold on, Rose, alright? I'll explain everything here in a second. Go sit over there on the bed, all of you."

The children followed her orders, quickly and quietly, eying her and Severus closely and warily.

Severus grasped Hermione's elbow, pulling her away from the children and whispering lowly in her ear. "You bring Scorpius and Lucia over. They won't trust me in this and I think it better if we reveal who I am to all of them at once."

Hermione nodded, stiffly, not sure how comfortable she was with him touching her just yet. She shrugged the feeling off and made her way over to Scorpius and Lucia, who were huddled together in one of the waiting room chairs.

"Hello," Hermione said, trying to smile sweetly and talk calmly. She didn't want to scare the children more than they already were. They looked terrified, even though Scorpius was doing his best to hide it. "You must be Scorpius and Lucia. I'm Hermione Weasley. Scorpius, has Lucia told you anything about why you two are here?"

Scorpius shook his head, his cool grey eyes watching her distrustfully. "She won't speak," he said, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. "Why? What's happening?"

"Well, come join us over here and I'll explain everything," Hermione said, pointing to where the rest of the children were gathered.

Scorpius tightened his grip on his sister, not moving. Hermione sighed.

"Scorpius, you need to hear what I have to say," Hermione said. "Please, it's important."

Lucia poked her brother in the side and then pointed toward Hermione. Scorpius stared at his sister in confusion. When her brother didn't move, Lucia untangled herself from Scorpius and marched over to the other children.

"Lucia-!" Scorpius hissed, jumping off the chair and running off to meet with his sister.

Hermione watched as the little girl escaped capture and went to go sit beside little Lily. The two girls looked at each other with knowing eyes and clasped hands. Hermione was amazed. The two must have spoken before the older children had gotten there. On Lily's other side on the bed was Hugo, who also held Lily's hand. There was something in their eyes that disturbed Hermione. Something that shouldn't be in the eyes of ones so young. Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. They had seen things tonight that most grownups hadn't. Hermione just hoped she was strong enough to help them get through it. Hell, she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to get through it herself.

Once she realized she had been staring off into space and snapped out of it, she realized all the children were in place. All seven of them were watching Severus with fear and awe. The man sat across from them on the next bed over, and he seemed to be watching them as well.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to the children, sitting next to Severus on the bed. Seven large pairs of eyes peered at her, waiting for her to speak. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I have something to tell everyone," Hermione said, forcing herself to keep her voice steady. "But first I want to introduce someone. Um-" Hermione motioned to Severus and nodded to him.

With one fluid motion Severus removed his mask and his hood. The gasps of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' were humorous enough to make even Hermione laugh a little. It was Severus's face, however, that made it priceless.

He clearly did not understand how much of a hero he was in the Second Wizarding War. The only two names that were spoken more in wizarding homes were Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Hermione watched as Severus's face contorted in confusion and wonder at the reactions of the children before him.

Next came the questions.

"Are you really THE Severus Snape?"

"But everyone said you were dead. Are you a ghost?"

"Do you have a scar from the snake?"

"Are you really as good at Potions as they say?"

"Guys!" Hermione shouted over the noise. "Shh!" She put a finger to her lips, then laughed a little. "Let the man breathe."

The children went silent, watching the dark wizards every move. Severus turned to look at Hermione who smiled.

"Everyone in the wizarding world knows your name, Severus," she said, still amused by the look on his face. "I don't know why you are so shocked."

"Well, I guess I wasn't aware to what extent-"

"Hey!" Lily interrupted, jumping off the bed and tugging on Severus's robe. "My brother has the same name as you."

By the rigidness of Severus's back, Hermione immediately knew that that was a bad sign.

_Oops. _

"What?" Severus asked sharply.

"My brother!" Lily cried happily. "His name is Albus Severus. You have the same name!" She pointed to the middle Potter child up on the bed. The only one with green eyes.

_Well, apparently Severus was a little more removed from society than I originally thought. That and Harry didn't tel him._

_Fuck._

"Interesting, Lily," Severus said pleasantly, but his voice was a fraction cooler than it had been earlier. Severus inclined his head to the boy. "Nice to meet you, Albus Severus."

"And you, sir," Albus muttered.

"I see you were sorted in Slytherin at least. Very good."

Hermione's head whipped around to see that in fact, Albus was wearing Slytherin robes. Merlin's beard. Harry had been right.

"Thank you, sir."

"I think we will get along, Albus," Severus said, quirking his lips at the boy.

"I hope so, sir."

If Albus's face could have lit up anymore it would have exploded.

"Severus, would you like to explain how you came to be here?"

* * *

After about a half an hour of questions and answers, the questions were sated.

Severus never missed a beat after getting over the initial shock of having a namesake, taking every question in stride and answering calmly and collectedly. Hermione was surprised. He was nothing like the teacher she had growing up. None of the nasty Potions Master had come out at all the whole time. It was a breath of fresh air. Hermione would be lying to herself if it hadn't crossed her mind that his disposition had worried her. But so far none of that sourness had come out at all towards the children. Hell, even toward herself it had been warranted. Perhaps he was a changed man after all? He was still closed off and showed little emotion, but compared to the man she knew growing up he was as giddy as a house elf.

Pulling herself out of her reverie, Hermione glanced nervously over to Severus who was now watching the children silently over steepled fingers. He caught her eye and inclined his head a fraction of an inch, training his gaze to the floor.

It was time.

Hermione gulped down a breath of air, turning her attention to the seven children before her. They had all gone silent. All seemed to have collectively held their breath as they watched the two adults before them struggle for words. Hermione clasped her hands in her lap, staring at them as if they had the answer.

She didn't want to have to break their hearts. She didn't want to have to tell them. Because telling them would make it real, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

Hermione felt a solid shoulder brush against hers. It was just the push she needed to begin.

"You all are probably wondering why you have been pulled from your beds at this hour," Hermione began, forcing her gaze up. The kids remained silent, waiting. "You have probably also wondered why Hugo, Lily and Lucia have refused to speak about it-" Hermione's voice broke, but she managed to cover it up. "Well, tonight something happened... You're parents were attacked."

Gasps came from the collective followed by hushed whispering.

"Listen," Severus murmured to them in his deep voice. The sound was not loud nor harsh, but it resonated in the Hospital Wing, hushing the children.

"James, Albus," Hermione whispered, making eye contact with the two boys who were now clutching each other with bone breaking grasps.

"No-"

Tears began to spring from their eyes, but they never stopped watching her. Their eyes pleaded with her, telling her not to say it was true.

"Your parents were attacked, and they didn't make it."

None of the three children screamed or said a word. James just wrapped his arms around his two youngest siblings as they began to cry into his shoulders. Tears welled up in the second years eyes, but none of them fell. He looked directly at Hermione, who's lip had began to tremble.

"Severus made it in time to save your sister," Hermione continued haltingly. "We were to late to save you parents."

James only nodded at her and pulled his siblings tighter to him. Rose and Hugo gathered their cousins in their arms, tears glittering in their own eyes. Her children had been so close to Harry and Ginny, and now that they were gone-

"Rose-" Hermione said, clearing her throat. Rose's head shot up to stare at her mother, and then down at her brother, who was refusing to look at her. "Rose, the reason I went to Uncle Harry's was because the house was attacked. Rose, your father-"

"No!" Rose yelled jumping off the bed to back away from her mother.

"Rose-" Hermione stood, reaching out for her, wanting to comfort her.

"No. Don't you tell me-! No-!" Rose crumpled to the floor, sobs racking her small body. Hermione ran to hold her daughter, wrapping her arms around the young girls shoulders and pressing her tightly to her chest.

"Oh, Rose, I am so sorry," Hermione murmured into Rose's hair, running her hands through her red locks. "Just cry, Rose. Get it out, love."

Rose followed her mothers suggestion, crying into Hermione's robes with abandon. Next thing Hermione knew Hugo was joining them, tucking himself under her arm and weeping. Then came Lily, then Albus and James. The children curled around her like lost kittens, trying to get as close to her as was humanly possible.

Hermione, realizing they weren't quite done yet, gave them a moment before beginning to shush them.

"Come now," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "We aren't done. We need to talk a little more. Can you all be strong for me for a moment longer?" Five heads nodded. "Alright, listen to Severus."

All eyes turned to the black clad wizard. His eyes had been glued to his feet, body tense, but the moment Hermione said his name he snapped himself out of his trance and turned his attention to the young Malfoy's across from him. The two children had watched the scene between the Potter and Weasley family with mild interest, Lucia's eyes sad.

Severus cleared his throat. "Scorpius, your family was attacked tonight as well. Professor Longbottom went to the Manor several hours ago and found your sister Lucia and brought her here." Severus paused, his eyes locked with the grey eyes of Scorpius. "Your parents and grandparents-"

"You don't have to say it, sir," Scorpius interrupted, pulling his sister into his chest. "I know," his voice cracked, but otherwise the boy looked calm. "Just, tell me, sir, what happens now?"

There was a silence where Hermione could tell that the children weren't breathing. Waiting for the grownups to tell them their fate.

"I was you father's godfather, Scorpius," Severus continued, his voice tight. "Since you have no other family and your parents never named you any godparents, I am your next of kin. You will be under my care now."

Eyes glittering Scorpius nodded.

"Also," Hermione spoke up, all eyes turning to her. "Harry, your father," she said looking down at James, Albus and Lily. "Before he died he made Severus your godfather."

Brown and green eyes met black.

"I know that I have not been present for any of you in the past," Severus intoned. "I know that you may not accept me nor trust me at first. That being said however, I am not here to replace your families in any way. I am here to protect you and make sure you are cared for. I will do all in my power to protect you all from those who are responsible for this," Severus promised gravely, looking between the Potter and Malfoy children. "You have my word."

Hermione felt the tension in the air lessen dramatically. Hermione was relieved that they did not question him, nor did they challenge him. They just accepted his words as fact and went on. No, they were not going to trust him at first, but he had acknowledged this, and therefore had gained their respect. All they needed from him was to try to understand them and they would come around eventually.

To Hermione's surprise, Lily broke away from their little knot and made her way boldly to Severus. She faced him unblinkingly while everyone watched with bated breath. Severus watched the little witch with a raised eyebrow, not breaking eye contact with her.

"You aren't my father," the girl told him.

Snape blinked then shook his head.

"No, Lily," he said. "I am not."

"But you're my godfather, and godfather's are family, right?"

"I suppose that is up to you," Severus said smoothly.

"Well, if you were good enough for daddy to make you family," Lily said. "Then you are good enough for me."

And with that the little girl wrapped her arms around Severus Snape's neck.

* * *

Hermione and Severus left the children with Poppy shortly after that. They quickly explained that they would be going to Hermione's home in the morning together and that they would be staying there for several weeks.

The children did not argue, only nodding in understanding and exhaustion. Hugo and Lily had tried to attach themselves to Hermione and Severus as they left, begging the two adults not to leave them. Severus and Hermione told them that they would be back shortly and that they had to go speak with the Headmistress. Rose and James collected their younger siblings and tucked them in bed, allowing Severus and Hermione to exit.

The worst was over. Now they had to face the Order and most likely Ministry officials.

"Thank you," Hermione said lowly after several minutes of silence between them.

Severus flicked his eyes toward her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"For what, pray tell?"

"Everything."

There was a pause as they descended the marble stair case. Hermione caught Severus in the corner of her eye pressing his lips together.

"You have nothing to thank me for, Hermione," he said finally.

Hermione stopped right as they reached the Great Hall doors, catching his arm and pulling him back to face her.

"I have everything to thank you for, Severus," she said eyes wide. "You have saved not only my life, but Lily's and Hugo's. You have protected us and got us into Hogwarts without fuss. You have accepted those children as your own when you could have just left them to me. What don't I have to thank you for?"

Severus would not meet her eyes.

"You make it sound as if I am a hero-"

Hermione cut him off, tightening her grasp on his arm. "You are a hero," she assured him. "You are _their _hero. You have only been in their lives for a couple of hours and you have already done so much for them. Don't sell yourself short, Severus."

Severus scowled at her and pulled his arm gently away from her.

"As you say," he said, reaching out a hand and pushing the double doors open.

The Great Hall was lit brilliantly with candles, blinding Hermione briefly, her eyes not used to the light. Blinking away the pain, Hermione focused on the room before her. The sight before her awed her.

All of the Hogwarts Professors were present, along with Minerva and Minister Shacklebolt who had been speaking to the crowd before Severus had opened the doors. The entire Weasley clan was there, as was Teddy Lupin, his usual green hair a mousy brown today. Luna was there, as was the Patil sisters and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan and their wives. Hestia Jones, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance and many other familiar faces appeared before her. Hermione always forgot how big the Order actually was. In Hermione's memory they had never appeared like this before in such a collective number.

Everyone went quiet as the doors opened, revealing Hermione and Severus to the Order and selected members of the Ministry. Everyone stared at Severus, their eyes wide, mouths agape. Either Minerva hadn't gotten the chance to tell them yet, or they all hadn't quite believed her.

"Well, come here, you two," Minerva ordered giving them an encouraging smile.

Severus began to walk first, Hermione following after him quickly. Hermione bit her lip, the intense silence was making her feel uneasy. Even though she knew it wasn't directed at her, Hermione could feel the annoyance creeping to the front of her brain. After all this man had done, they were going to look at him like that? Like he was an alien?

Before they could reach the front of the table where Kingsley and Minerva stood, a shock of red hair stepped between them and their goal. Before Severus had anytime to react the older witch had swept him into her arms and was giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Severus," Molly cried, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you so much for keeping my family safe. I can't even begin to tell you how much Arthur and I appreciate all you have done for our family."

"Molly, I-"

With lightening reflexes Molly darted back and smacked him with a resounding crack, knocking Severus back a few steps, grasping his red cheek.

_Deja vu. _

"And _that _was for everything else you put us through, Severus Snape," Molly scolded, jabbing the wizards chest with a finger. "How dare you make us believe you have been dead all of this time? Do you even know how much I cried over your miserable hide?!" If Hermione hadn't known better the ex-Potions Master was cowering away from the older witch like a small child would their mother. "After everything that happened you just decided to run off and leave everyone behind. You aren't the only one with feelings, Severus! You might have done some dark things in your past, but you should have known us better enough! You should have known that you would have been welcomed back with open arms. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Severus, who had righted himself by now and was trying to regain what was left of his dignity. Hermione looked on as the dark wizard surveyed the amused faces around him with a glare. The vein in his temple protruded, pulsing lightly.

"Molly-"

"Don't interrupt me, Severus!" Molly shrieked jabbing her finger in his chest again. "Did you even consider what your "death" would do to us? No! You didn't. You just ran off and led us to believe the worst. I understand that we thought the worst of you that year, and all of us are incredibly ashamed that we thought you were capable of those things. But Harry set us right. We know you're a good man, Severus, I just wish you had given us the chance to remember that."

With that, the Weasley matriarch wrapped her arms around the wizards neck, sobbing lightly into his robes.

"You stupid man," she said kissing his cheek as she backed away. "I am so happy you're back."

"Thank you, Molly," Severus murmured, his cheeks turning an odd shade of pink.

_Severus Snape? Blushing? _

"Oh, and Hermione, love," Molly greeted, opening her arms to embrace her daughter-in-law. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded into the woman's red hair. "We will talk later. I'm sure Minerva wants to get this all over with. Forgive me, Minerva, I'm sure you will agree that my interruption was justified."

The Order snickered behind their hands.

Minerva waved her hand dismissively.

"It's not a problem, Molly, I assure you," Minerva said, smirking in Severus's direction. "You only voiced what everyone else wanted to say to our old friend here."

There was a murmur of assent among the Order, which Severus responded to with a glare. The Order chuckled at him. He couldn't intimidate them anymore. They knew for a fact now where his loyalties lied.

_Well, that went better than I expected._

"Now, then. Severus, Hermione, everyone has been briefed on what has happened tonight and, of course, your story, Severus," Minerva said beckoning them to come to the front of the table where she and Kingsley stood. "I just wanted to make sure you were reintroduced, and I wanted to let the both of you have the chance to speak on tonight's events. That is if you have any theories to share, or need tell us of anything else that happened."

Severus took his place beside Minerva, Hermione directly beside him. Her mind was suddenly foggy and oddly blank of information. There had been so much going on that Hermione hadn't even begun to consider how Voldemort had returned, or anything else revolving the evil wizard. She had had one thing on her mind, and one thing only, that night. The children. Their safety had monopolized her head, and now she felt a little guilty because of it. She was one of the Golden Trio, a war hero to wizarding Britain and she had not given a second thought to the consequences of Lord Voldemort's return.

Hermione shook her head mutely at the curious eyes of Minerva, who immediately turned back to Severus.

"Yes, Severus?" the Headmistress asked.

"I have a theory," he said seriously, one long finger tracing his thin lips. "I don't know how accurate it is, Minerva-"

"I trust you judgment, Severus."

There was a pause, then Severus lowered his left arm and began to roll up his sleeve. The room gave a sharp intake of breath. There, on Severus's pale skin, was the Dark Mark. Instead of being jet black like Hermione had suspected, however, it was a light dull grey. The Mark coiled lethargically underneath his skin as every eye in the room watched on in fear and confusion.

Hermione looked up into the man's face. It gave no answer. Instead he just stared at the Mark and glowered at it with a look of pure hate. Hermione had never seen his Mark before, and understood now why the wizard covered it up. Even in it's current state it looked-

_Evil._

Minerva broke the silence, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't understand."

"This is how my Mark has appeared since the Dark Lord fell," Severus said, his voice deathly serious. "When he was at his full strength it was black and coiled more rapidly."

Severus put his arm down, swiftly covering the Mark with his sleeve again. He looked to the room at large.

"I believe we are dealing with an impostor," he said, coolly.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh! I'm so mean. But I promise I will make it your while.**

**Before I go I do want to clarify something real quick. Severus's reintroduction to the Order wasn't unfriendly for a reason. I honestly think that there wouldn't be hostility at all on the Order's part towards Severus, especially after almost twenty years. I believe that after the Final Battle Harry would have stood up for Severus and told the Order and the Ministry and anyone else who spoke ill of the man off. Harry named his second son after Severus! If nothing showed Harry's loyalty to Severus, this did. I think Harry would have fought tooth and nail for Severus's honor, and I wanted the Order's reaction to reflect that. **

**So, anyway! I will posting another chapter at the latest next Sunday, so watch out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Family and Funerals

**A/N: I am SOOO sorry this has taken so long to post. I started a new job and things have just been crazy around here. I promise I haven't forgotten the story, I just haven't gotten the chance to post. The feedback I'm getting from everyone is awesome and I'm so thankful for all the reviews. You guys are great. Okay, so here is chapter four. A little late, but still good.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything you recognize is owned by JKR.**

**Updated for errors.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Family and Funerals

Several days had passed since the death of her husband and best friends, and Hermione Granger Weasley had yet to shed one tear.

_In my defense, I honestly haven't had the time._

That was true. Hermione hadn't had the time to get one moment alone to breathe, let alone cry in the hectic days that followed the murders.

The talks with the Order had taken hours. Until they had finally decided that it was best to keep the knowledge of the imposter to themselves. They didn't want to give whoever it was any unwarranted attention. Kingsley made sure that everything stayed out of the press, doing everything in his power to protect the Weasley, Potter and Malfoy families, and Severus as well.

He had released a statement on their deaths, only saying that Harry, Ron and Ginny's were related to a freak potion accident, while the Malfoy's was due to a rare artifact gone berserk. The Daily Prophet took it without complaint, the deaths making front page the very next day. The outcry from the public had been momentous, and beyond anything Hermione could have ever dreamed. Letters were pouring in from well wishers offering the family help in any way they could. It had gotten to the point that Hermione just had them sent to Minerva to look through because there had been so many owls that she just couldn't handle it all.

The Order had also decided to keep Severus's reappearance under wraps until it was absolutely necessary. The Weasley matriarch had put her foot down on that one. She insisted that it was in the childrens best interest for Severus to be able to give them the attention they needed in this rough time. That and it would give Severus the chance to get acclimated back into society. The man had enough on his plate, she had argued. Besides, it would look suspicious for him to come back from the dead the same day Harry Potter died. The Order had agreed without complaint. Everyone knew, even though Minerva was the Head of the Order, Molly had the final say.

The next morning Hermione and Severus had packed the childrens things and taken them back to Hermione's home. _Their _home, she supposed now. It had been awkward in places but they had managed. Despite the large living quarters the children had insisted on sharing rooms. Hugo, James and Albus took one, Rose and Lily took another, and Scorpius and Lucia yet another. Hermione decided that it would be best to let the children have reign of the top floor and she kept her bedroom where it was. This left Severus to take a room on the second story as well.

The two of them had placed alarms all over the house to warn them of intruders, as well as if anything went wrong with any of the children. Severus also helped the Order reinforce the wards around the house, and cast the Fidelius charm, making Minerva the Secret Keeper. On top of the new security, much to Hermione's displeasure, Minerva and Kingsley had insisted that they have Auror's and the Order's guard watch the house 24/7. Severus and Molly had had to calm the witch and convince her that it was for the best until they knew what was going on. Hermione had finally relented, but still wasn't thrilled about it.

The several days that had followed had been complete mayhem. Just hours after they had settled in the family began to arrive. Before Hermione knew it, the entire Weasley clan had taken over her home. Most stayed over in the extra rooms over night, just to stay close to Hermione and the children. Unlike most families, however, the Weasley's didn't handle their grief by sitting around weeping, though there were some tears. Instead they sat around and told stories of the deceased, laughing so hard they would cry. And of course there was food. Lots of it. Between Molly, Hermione, Fluer, Audrey and Angelina the clan could have eaten for weeks without having to cook again. It warmed Hermione's heart to be close to family. They kept her mind off things and kept her busy.

The only thing that had worried her in the past couple of days had been Severus, Scorpius and Lucia. She had noticed there were times that the three Slytherin's looked overwhelmed, and sometimes they would disappear without Hermione having any idea where they went. On one occasion Hermione had scolded Severus for not telling her where they were running off to, but the infuriating man just shrugged it off and told her it was nothing. She was distressed, but took his word for it and didn't ask about it again.

_They're probably off being Slytherin's. I see Albus follows Severus around too. Just as well, it'll be good for him to have a Slytherin to look up to._

Hermione, who was standing at the kitchen sink, continued to stare off into oblivion, her eyes locked onto the patch of floor where Ron had died. People were beginning to ask questions on why she wasn't crying. She had heard them whispering when they thought she wasn't listening. She tried to ignore it and not let it bother her, but it did.

She didn't know why she hadn't mourned for Ron yet. She didn't know why she hadn't cried. Perhaps it had been everything that was going on. Many things had changed in her life since his death. She had become responsible for three other children. Had welcomed two more into her home with open arms, just like they were family. She had also welcomed her formerly dead ex-professor, and was coping with the fact that he was most likely going to be an intricate part of her life for years to come. She also having to come to terms with the fact that her and her family were no longer safe and another war might be brewing if this new threat was bad enough.

_You're fooling yourself, Hermione, and you know it._

Hermione sighed, trying to collect herself. The many changes were most likely a factor, but she knew it wasn't the whole truth. She was still so _angry _with him. For everything. For putting her and their children through so much pain for so long. For cheating on her with so many women. And now she was going around pretending like everything had been fine between them. As if the last words she had ever spoken to him hadn't been in anger, telling him that she wanted a divorce.

_I was so hateful..._

"Hermione, are you okay, love?" the voice of Molly Weasley drifted into her thoughts softly.

Hermione blinked, bringing her eyes up to meet Molly's warm brown ones.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Molly, I was just thinking," Hermione said hastily. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, dear," Molly said, patting Hermione's arm. "I was just coming to check on you. You disappeared on us, and I was wondering where you had run off to."

Hermione was about to respond when the voice of her father-in-law interrupted.

"Molly, did you find her?" Arthur called from the foyer, rounding the corner and coming into the kitchen, a scowling Severus following in his wake. "Ah, there you are, Hermione. Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Arthur," Hermione said, giving the older wizard a warm smile. "Did you need something?"

The couple exchanged a glance.

"They would like to know what our plans are regarding the children," Severus interjected, taking a seat at the kitchen table and filling a glass of pumpkin juice for himself. "They have been skirting around the topic all day."

Molly and Arthur looked like two children that had got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"It's just that we're worried for you, is all, Hermione," Arthur said, dropping down in the chair next to Severus and rubbing his face with his hands. He looked suddenly much older than he was. He looked tired. "It's nothing against you or Severus."

"Yes," Molly agreed. "Nothing against the two of you, we know that you will make the right decision."

Hermione sighed. She knew the conversation was coming, she just hadn't thought it would be at this exact moment.

"Severus and I have everything under control," Hermione said tiredly, following the lead of the two men and sitting at the table. Molly shortly following suit. "They will stay here for a couple of weeks and then we will send the older children back to Hogwarts. Severus is going to stay here until he can get his affairs in order. From there we haven't made a final decision yet. It all depends on finances and what the children are comfortable with. If they want to stay together than we will work around their wishes."

"They are trying to tell you that my staying here is inappropriate, Hermione," Severus interjected again, palming his glass.

Hermione's lips tightened. She really didn't need this right now.

"Not necessarily inappropriate, Severus, just unconventional," Molly disagreed.

"I fail to understand why it is unconventional," Hermione said, annoyed. "Severus is the godfather of James, Albus and Lily. They need him right now. Lily in particular has grown a fondness for him and you know how Lily is. She is shy, and doesn't take to new people well. And Albus, he needs a Slytherin to look up to and Severus gives him that. James is even warming up to him after such a short amount of time. I'm not going to disrupt them anymore than they already have been. Severus staying here is what makes sense right now, and that how it's going to be."

"Hermione, we aren't trying to tell you how to raise your children," Molly said soothingly, taking her hand in hers. "There isn't any need in getting defensive. We understand that the children need Severus now more than ever. We aren't questioning that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"We are just letting you know that when word gets out people will talk," Arthur said calmly. "The family knows what's going on and that's all that matters right now, we are just trying to prepare you for everything, love."

Hermione sighed, taking her free hand and running it through her hair.

"Yes, I know, I apologize," Hermione said. "My nerves are just shot."

"Well, we have asked everyone to leave tonight so that you and Severus can get the children settled. You will need all of your rest for tomorrow," Molly said, leaning over and kissing Hermione on the forehead.

_Oh, right. The funeral. How could I have forgotten?_

"And Hermione, you have done a wonderful job, with the children. Don't doubt yourself so much," Arthur said. "You as well, Severus."

Severus inclined his head solemnly.

"You do know that you can ask us for anything and we will be right there, right, Hermione? Molly asked seriously. "Even with young Scorpius and Lucia. They seem like such sweet children."

"We are here for anything, for all of you, please don't hesitate to ask," added Arthur.

"Thank you, Molly, Arthur, we will be sure to let you know of anything we need," Severus answered. "It's just a matter of getting used to each other for now, I think."

"Agreed," Hermione sighed. "Albus is getting along splendidly with Scorpius. As is Lily and Hugo with Lucia."

"It's James and Rose that worry us."

"How so?" Arthur asked, sounding concerned.

"James and Scorpius go out of their way to insult one another," Severus said gravely, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"While Rose argues with everything Severus and I say."

"Have you spoken to her about it?" Molly asked.

"No, we have just let it slide for now. We just figured it was her way of coping."

"I suggest you deal with it quickly then," Arthur said. "She is testing the two of you. You need to show her that Severus isn't going anywhere and that the two of you are together in this. Severus might not have any authority over her, but he is still going to be around due to the other three."

"Yes, put your foot down," Molly agreed. "It might take her some time, but she will come 'round."

Severus and Hermione exchanged a look and sighed.

* * *

That night after everyone had left and the house was quiet, Hermione finally got the chance to sit down and take a breath. She loved her family, but the silence of the house was a welcomed change.

Just as Hermione began to doze in her armchair in the cozy sitting room, she heard a crash, a scream and then the sounds of yelling coming from two stories above her head.

_Ah, motherhood._

Getting to her feet, Hermione quickly made her way to the top floor, following the noise of what sounded like Scorpius and Rose yelling at each other.

"Enough!" a deep voice growled over them, just as Hermione reached the top of the stairs. "What is going on? I said, enough!"

Dashing to one of the childrens extra rooms, Hermione met a very odd sight. Severus had Scorpius and James by the back of their collars, pulling them apart. Hugo, Lily and Lucia sat in the corner silently, watching the scene before them, while Rose...

_Oh, Rose._

The room was a complete disaster. The furniture looked as if it had been tossed around like toys. Books were spread all over the floor with pages flying about in a whirlwind. Toys and other such things were moving across the ceiling on their own, while the stuffed animals were being pelted at Scorpius.

Rose had her back to her mother, but Hermione knew exactly who the culprit of this was. Rose's fists were balled at her sides, her hair crackling with rage, just like Hermione's did when she was angry.

_Speaking of angry._

"Rose Minerva Weasley," Hermione said in a deadly voice, her wand drawn. "Stop. Now."

In her surprise, Rose jumped and whirled around, causing all of the toys on the ceiling to rain down on everyone's head. The whirlwind of pages in the center of the room went flying in all directions. With a swish of her wand Hermione suspended the room. Everything stopped, then slowly drifted to the floor.

Hermione stared at her daughter. "Hugo, Lily, Lucia, are you three alright?"

"Yes, mum," Hugo piped up cautiously. He knew that tone and he did not envy Rose one bit.

"Run off to bed," Hermione said quietly. "You too, Albus."

The four children practically ran for the door, dashing to their respective bedrooms down the hall. It wasn't until she heard all the doors close that Hermione spoke again, still staring at her daughter.

"What happened, Severus?" she asked.

"From my understanding," Severus rumbled, his coldest voice creeping over the children like a dense fog. "Scorpius called James a slur that no one is to ever use in this house, and Rose reacted. Do you want to tell Hermione what you said, Scorpius?"

Hermione looked at the terrified boy, who shook his head so hard it threatened to pop off and roll away.

"Well, I think you should tell her," he said, pushing the boy towards Hermione. The boy tripped over himself almost falling. He quickly caught his footing, not looking her in the face.

"Well? Tell her."

The boy mumbled something Hermione could not hear, looking at his toes.

"Speak up, and look her in the eye," Severus snapped.

Scorpius's fearful eyes met Hermione's, his bottom lip trembling. "I called him a mudblood-lover." Hermione raised his eyebrows, pressing her lips together. "But he called me a Death Eater!" Scorpius cried, pointing at James.

"It doesn't matter what he called you," Severus said, his voice dangerously low. "You _never _use that word. Ever. Do you understand me?" Scorpius nodded. "Now apologize to James for calling him that. Then I want you to apologize to Hermione and swear that you will never use that word again."

Scorpius, trembling like a leaf, did as he was told. James and Rose smirked as they watched. Hermione was about to wipe those smirks right off their faces.

"As for you, James," Hermione said coolly. The boy jumped and coward away from her. "You will never call _anyone _a Death Eater. Do you understand?" The boy nodded fiercely. "It was uncalled for whatever the reason, and you will never use it in that way again."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, eyes fearful.

"This bickering between the two of you must stop," Severus added, looking at each boy in turn. "I don't care if you don't like one another. Just be civil."

"No fighting. If you have a problem, you come to one of us. Do not result to name calling."

"You won't be able to do it when you go back to school. You aren't going to be allowed to do it here, either."

"Now apologize to Scorpius. Now."

James did as he was told.

"And you, young lady," Hermione rounded on Rose, who didn't even blink as her mother directed her anger toward her. "Preforming wandless magic when I have told you over and over again that it is to dangerous. You could have seriously injured yourself or the others. What in Merlin's beard were you thinking?"

Rose pointed at Scorpius. "He wouldn't stop going on about James being a- a- you-know-what, mum!" she cried. "I don't know I just lost it."

"Well don't!" Hermione said, raising her voice a little in her fury. "Hugo, Lily and Lucia are much smaller than you and don't have that kind of magical control. They would have had no way to protect themselves if something had gone wrong. You were letting your emotions run your head, Rose. I know that's not what I taught you."

"Well, I don't care, he deserved what he got!"

"We don't go around shooting stuffed animals at people, Rose!"

"At least it was stuffed animals and not Hugo's gobstones!"

"You, young lady, are acting like a spoiled child!" Hermione roared. "I know that you don't like change, Rose, but Severus and Scorpius and everyone else are here to stay. You don't have to like it, no matter what kind of tantrum you throw it won't change anything."

"They aren't my family, mother!" Rose shrieked back.

"They are now!"

"No! They aren't and the never will be!" Rose said, rounding on Snape, pointing a finger at him. "And HE is NOT my father. He can act all he wants, but he never will be dad. Ever! I don't care what you say!"

And with that the girl ran out into the hall and into her room. Slamming the door behind her.

Hermione bit her lip, slumping her shoulders.

"Go to bed, boys," Snape ordered.

The boys left. Leaving the two of them alone. The house was quiet again.

"I should talk to her-" Hermione said, heading toward the door.

Severus grabbed her elbow gently, pulling her back to face him. She couldn't look at him. She was embarrassed for her daughter.

"She didn't mean any of that, Hermione," he said, his rich tones soothing her. "She is just angry."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "I know."

"Patience. It will take some time."

Hermione let out a sharp, hallow laugh. "You make it sound like it will be easy."

"It won't," he said. "I would never suggest otherwise."

"No, you wouldn't, would you?"

The corners of the dark wizards mouth twitched.

"You should know me better than that."

Hermione let out another laugh. It was real this time.

"Well, on the bright side, we know what is bothering her," she said, sobering.

"She believes I am trying to replace her father."

"Yes," she agreed.

"She is angry at the world," he said, seeming to realize he still had her arm and letting his hand fall away. "She is just trying to find someone to blame."

"She must realize you aren't here for me," Hermione said, meeting the black gaze. "You're here for her cousins. For Scorpius and Lucia."

"She will come around."

"I hope so."

A comfortable silence fell between them, in which the two of them surveyed the damage of the room before them.

"I think the three of them cleaning this mess the muggle way will do them some good," Hermione said tiredly. "They can do that after the funeral tomorrow."

"That would be good for them."

"Yes, quite."

Severus turned to the door. "Get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"I think that is a brilliant idea," Hermione replied. "Thank you. Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Once Hermione had gotten to her room and changed into her pajamas, Hermione fell onto the bed. Exhaustion wracked her body. Every muscle was tense and ached. Her head was pounding. She was so tired she could sleep for days.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep she was interrupted by the sound of tapping at the window. Moaning in protest Hermione got up to open the window for a large barn owl. It looked vaguely familiar, but with Hermione's drowsy mind the answer eluded her.

"Well, who are you?" she asked the owl, rubbing her eyes. The owl hooted at her.

Untying the thong from around the owls leg, Hermione finally was able to read the front of the letter. Her heart skipped a beat.

Ripping the envelope open, Hermione tore the letter from it and began to read. She didn't get very far.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I just heard. My deepest condolences. I hope you, Rose and Hugo and the rest of the family are coping alright. I know that Ron, Harry and Ginny were precious to you all. If you are in need of anything, please, let me know._

_I read in the Prophet that you were going to hold a private funeral for Ron, Harry and Ginny. I was wondering, if it wouldn't be any trouble, that I might attend? I know that we have had our diff-_

Before Hermione could even finish the letter it burst into flames. She dropped it hurriedly, grabbing her wand and dousing the flames quickly. The owl hooted in alarm and flew back out the window.

_Who does that COW think she is!?_

Hermione sat back down on the bed, her hands trembling with rage. How dare she? The nerve Lavender had asking _her _if she could attend the funeral.

_Ha! As if!_

Hermione fell back onto the pillows, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. She smiled suddenly to herself, and giggled.

_And I just got onto Rose about wandless magic._

Well, Rose never needed to find out.

* * *

The next day went as smoothly as to be expected. The ceremony was beautiful. Arthur and a few other Weasley's spoke about how wonderful Ron, Harry and Ginny were. Hermione been asked to say something, but she had declined. She couldn't do it. It was just too real.

Her husband and friends were being buried simply at the Burrow. It was a small ceremony with only Order members and family, so Severus was able to go without dawning his mask, for which Hermione knew he was grateful.

Severus stuck close to Hermione the entire time. Her solid pillar of calm. She was getting used to his protective presence and it soothed her, keeping her mind clear so she could focus on the children. The children stuck by them, as well, seated with Hermione and Severus on one side and Molly and Arthur on the other. They shed some tears, but otherwise they stayed calm and collected. Hermione was proud of them.

It was just as the funeral ended that it happened. Without warning, they were surrounded by masked men in black robes. Screams rang out across the large yard as warning spells were cast out into the crowd. Hermione heard several bodies hit the ground, but couldn't see who had fallen.

Mindlessly, Hermione drew her wand, ordering the children to get down. She couldn't get them all away at once, and she wasn't going to leave anyone behind. They were trapped.

It was the high-pitched cackle that signaled Lord Voldemort's (or possibly his impostor) arrival. The screaming stopped. A deadly silence replaced it, ominous and dark.

Voldemort stepped closer to the crowd, his red eyes glinting.

"Severus," he called. "Come out, Severus. I know you are here. Step forward, traitor."

Hermione glanced at the back of Severus's head. He had placed himself between Voldemort and the children. His back was rigid, wand raised. Hermione doubted that he was breathing.

"Severus, no!" Hermione hissed after him as the wizard took a step forward.

"I'm here, Tom," he said coldly, taking another step. Hermione grabbed the back of his robes and he stopped.

"Well, you truly are Dumbledore's man, aren't you, Severus?" Voldemort said just as coldly, taking another step toward the crowd, making them shrink back in fear.

"Always."

Voldemort laughed. The sound chilled Hermione's blood. "Come now, don't hide behind children as the old fool did, Severus," the evil wizard challenged.

"You know me well enough to know, that I do not hide from anyone," Severus spat. "Now what do you want? You haven't killed us yet. So there must be something else you want."

"As observant as ever," Voldemort replied, his eyes flicking over the crowd. "But you are right. I'm not here to kill. Not today."

"And?" Severus hissed.

"I'm just warning you, Severus," Voldemort said, locking his eyes with Severus. "And you too, Minerva, Kingsley, wherever you are. I'm warning you that the public will find out the truth soon. About my return and about the death of Harry Potter. That I was the one that killed the boy."

_Yeah, after how many failed attempts?_

"After they find out, I will begin to come after you. I will not stop until all of you are dead. The Order will fall. The Ministry will fall. Hogwarts will fall. But you Severus, I have something special planned for you. I will come after you and your new family, and I will kill them all. Even then smallest of them. I will show you no mercy, Severus," Voldemort gave Severus a lipless smirk. "You have been warned."

There was a load crack, and Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters had gone.

Severus whirled around, jerking his robes out from Hermione's grasp. His eye sparkling with alarm, scowling with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her steady herself as she threatened to topple over.

"Yes, I'm fine," she hissed hotly. "But you! What were you thinking?" Severus opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "You aren't a bachelor spy out to save the world anymore, Severus. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Forgive me for trying to protect you, witch," he said lowly so the children couldn't hear. "Old habits die hard."

Hermione opened her mouth to snap back, but noticed there was a light in his eyes.

"Oh, you horrible man."

* * *

After checking that the children and everyone else was okay, it was decided that emergency Order meeting needed to be held. Hermione offered the house to Minerva, who gladly took it. A selected few would meet there in one hour, mainly the Weasley family.

After getting Rose, James and Scorpio on the room they had destroyed the night before, and making sure Albus, Hugo, Lily and Lucia were safely tucked away upstairs, Severus and Hermione returned downstairs to the large study. The meeting would be held there.

It didn't take people long to show up and get settled. Before Hermione knew it she was sitting in her study, facing a troubled looking Minerva. Severus stood beside the Headmistress, his face unreadable.

"We have a problem, ladies and gentlemen," Minerva began. "As all of you could have guessed from the events of today, You-Know-Who knows a lot more than he should." Murmurs of assent rose from the group. "Severus and I agree that we have a spy amongst us."

Hermione wasn't surprised. She had suspected the same thing as well. It made sense. Voldemort knew way to much. Especially about Severus and what had happened with the children.

"Well, how do we go about find out who it is?" Molly asked, her voice pinched.

"Severus has suggested Veritaserum," Minerva said. "The problem with that is it takes time to make. Time that we do not have."

"The only other thing we can do," Severus said. "Is from now on keep the important information in this selected circle. If it still manages to get out, we will know it is one of us."

"If not, we will know the majority of our information is safe."

The Order agreed. The only people that had been present were Hogwarts professors and the Weasley's. Then if it was a person in this group, they would be able to find out quickly, especially since it would give Severus the time to brew.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose.

_What are we going to do?_

* * *

**A/N: Chapter four as promised! Things are moving along nicely, and it looks like Rose might be a little resentful of our poor Severus. Hmm... ;) New chapter up ASAP!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Plan Of Action

**A/N: So I'm changing things up! Here is a little bit of Severus's POV for you all. I'm nervous about it, so please review! I'm so much better at writing Hermione than Severus. Or at least I think I am. Tell me what you think. :)**

**Oh! And special thanks to Moi and incoherentlove! Apparently my autocorrect decided that Scorpius and Prophet were wrong. I would have never known if you guys hadn't let me know. Many many thanks. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter Five

A Plan of Action

Severus Snape was a patient man. Well, within reason, and this was not one of those reasons.

"Albus!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs, knowing very well that his voice would carry well enough to the top floor. "Albus Severus!"

Green eyes and a shock of black hair appeared a moment later on the stairs. "Yes, sir?" the boy asked.

"Why is your sister crying?" Severus asked exasperatedly, completely at the end of his rope. He had been trying to get the answer out of the girl for ten minutes with no such luck. Giving up, he called the one person in the house that he knew would give him a straight answer.

"Oh, just a little thing, sir," Albus replied honestly. "Hugo accidentally made her fall when they were playing. She started crying and he called her a baby. It's just a case of hurt feelings, sir, if anything."

"Thank you, Albus," Severus said nodding to the boy. "You can go." The boy began to run back upstairs. "Tell Hugo I said I will be telling his mother when she gets home."

_Merlin, what is wrong with me? I sound like an old house wife._

Running a hand through his lanky hair, Severus returned to the kitchen where he had left the tearful Lily. The little witch was no longer crying, only puffy eyed and sniffling. She wiped her nose on the handkerchief he had given her earlier. Severus went to the sink and poured the girl as glass of water, sitting it before her on the kitchen table.

"Come," he said delicately, trying his best not to make the witch start crying again. If there was one thing he didn't know how to deal with, it was a crying witch. Grown or otherwise. "Drink up."

_I swear every time Hermione leaves the house, every one of them goes barking mad._

Lily gulped her water down quickly, smacking her lips as she placed the glass back down on the table.

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Are going to tell me what happened?"

Lily blushed and shook her head, looking down at her hands. Her lip began to tremble again.

_Fuck. Please don't._

"You don't have to, Lily," he said trying to sooth the girl, wracking his brain for something to tell her. "But I will tell you this, don't let what anyone says bother you. You are a big witch now, not a baby witch. You can handle it."

Lily's face brightened like the sun.

"Yes, sir," she squeaked, handing him back his handkerchief. "Thank you for the water."

"You are welcome. Run along."

Lily ran past him, and a second later he heard the girl running up the stairs. Severus sighed, tracing his lips with a finger.

It had been several weeks since the funeral's. Unfortunately for Severus the Malfoy's had been a grand affair, and Severus had to attend due to the children. It had been stuffy, with politicians and other purebloods coming around to give the children their condolences. Hermione had wanted to come and support Scorpius and Lucia, but Severus had told her it was to dangerous right now. Not to mention it would look very odd for a Muggle-born to show up at the Malfoy funeral. Harry Potter's know-it-all best friend, at that. So, instead Severus had gone alone, his mask firmly in place. The children were told if anyone asked he was their body guard. They had played the part splendidly.

Now that the worst was over and the children had gotten somewhat used to the idea that Severus and Hermione were their godparents, it was time to send the older ones back to school. They were sending them back next Monday. The house would be practically empty when they left.

Severus also had some control over his accounts now thanks to Kingsley. After some work, the Minister had been able to transfer Severus's money into an extremely private account. There were no records with the kind of account Severus now possessed. It was kind of account dead men could use.

_Now if I could just get Hermione to talk to me about what we are going to do next without screaming..._

"Has anyone ever told you that you would make a great father?"

Severus whirled around in his seat wand drawn, meeting the amused gaze of Minerva McGonagall.

"Merlin's beard, woman," Severus snapped, lowering his wand and placing it on the table. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?"

"Why, of course, Severus," she said, taking the seat across from him at the table and leaning her cane against it. "But you know me, anything to get under your thick skin."

Severus rolled his eyes. Minerva laughed.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company today, Minerva?"

"Oh, nothing," Minerva said, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice from the pitcher on the table. "I just came by to check on an old friend. Can't an old lady do that these days?" Severus snorted inelegantly. "You wound me, Severus," she said with mock hurt in her voice.

They both laughed.

"If you are here to check on our progress there hasn't been much," Severus said, also pouring himself a glass. "You know as much as I. Hermione has dug her heels in."

"She hasn't told you at all her thoughts about what you are going to do once the children leave?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Severus said, taking a sip and beginning to palm the glass in his hands in thought. "The bloody witch refuses to speak on the matter, and when she does there is usually cursing and shrieking involved."

Minerva winced.

"Well she is going to have to decide sometime, Severus," Minerva said gravely. "The children deserve to know what is going to happen to them."

"I couldn't agree more, Minerva," Severus replied. "However she remains utterly impossible. I thought talking to you and Molly was maddening..."

"Trouble in paradise, my dear?"

Severus shot his oldest friend a dirty look.

"Oh, you know I am only teasing," Minerva said, laughing. "Just give Hermione a chance, Severus. She will come around. You must remember that it's not only the children that are grieving right now."

"I understand that she has just lost her husband, witch," Severus said, his voice tight.

"I am aware that you _know, _Severus, it is just a matter of your understanding that troubles me. Are the two of you communicating at all?" Minerva asked, ignoring his moroseness.

"Not really."

"Well then, there is your problem.

"It's more complicated than that, Minerva."

"How am I supposed to know it's more complex if you won't tell me why it is so?"

There was a pause.

"See?" Minerva said, gesturing to him. "You know I'm right. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, waving his wand to cast a muffliato.

"I just believe it would be better if I took Scorpius and Lucia and moved on," he told her, feeling defeated and doing his best not to look it. "I would never just leave her with the Potter's without support," he added in reply to her raised eyebrows. "I just wouldn't live here. Don't look at me like that, woman," he said slightly annoyed. "Minerva, I have tried everything to assist her, but she refuses to hear me. It's not unlike reasoning with a banshee."

Minerva looked at him over her glasses, her mouth pressed into a worried line, but she did not speak.

"I believe if I left she would be able to focus on her life and move on. Clearly my presence is more of a hindrance than a help," Severus continued.

_And I cannot begin to fathom why I hate myself for even thinking it._

"She has been contradicting herself, hasn't she? About whether or not she wants you here?" Minerva asked after a moment of thinking.

"Merlin's beard, yes," Severus sighed, throwing his hands up and rubbing his face in frustration. At least someone knew what he was trying to say, because he didn't anymore.

Severus had thought his relationship with Hermione had gone smoothly enough in the beginning. They had come to an agreement about the children quickly and concisely from the very beginning, and when the Weasley's had stayed over at the house the first couple of days everything had been fine. It had been after the funeral's and after the Weasley's had gone home that things had gone down hill.

One moment they were fine, caring for the children and working together as a team. The next Hermione would yell at Severus or the children for no reason and would storm off to her room or leave the house completely. When she returned from hiding she acted like nothing had happened and went about the day. It infuriated Severus. He didn't know what else to do, and he had already discovered that confronting the witch about her mood swings was a terrible idea. He was running out of patience and options. He was trying to help her as much as he could, but there was only so much the wizard could take.

"Severus, she is confused. She feels guilty about moving on, because it means leaving Ron behind. She hates herself for that, and that's why she is stuck. And her actions, and even hostility towards you, you shouldn't take personally. You are the only one around that she can count on, and the fact that you are male makes it tough on her."

"I'm not sure I-"

"Of course, you wouldn't, you're a man," Minerva said, cutting him off. "Subconsciously you are Ron's replacement and it makes her uncomfortable." Severus shifted in his seat. "Oh, not like that, Severus. I mean when it comes to the children. Ron used to be the protector, and her rock. He was the one that shared in Hermoine's struggles in parenting. The one she had to discuss their future with. She shared the joys and the hardships of having children with him, and no one else. Now that he is gone you have stepped in and filled that roll.

"To hear her talk she is insurmountably grateful that you are here to help her, and I believe her. She talks about nothing else but you and the children. You can see in her eyes how grateful she is. Just give her some time. She will come around."

Severus sighed again.

_It's not a matter of if she will, but when._

"You are helping that woman more than you can ever know, Severus," Minerva said seriously. "Hermione is fragile right now, if you were to up and leave it would break her. She needs your strength. You understand her struggles with these children more than anyone in the world.

"And besides," Minerva added, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "You made a promise to Harry. You promised him that you would help her."

"Yes, Minerva, I remember," Severus said, glaring at the woman over his own glass.

_Insufferable woman. She knows exactly what buttons to push._

A comfortable silence fell between them. It stayed that way for a long while, the two of them just sipping juice and listening to the children above them playing.

"She still hasn't cried."

It was a statement. Not a question.

Severus shook his head, tracing the rim of his glass with his finger.

"Let her in," Minerva said, her voice low and gentle. "Let her know that you have feelings too. She needs to know that it's okay to show feelings, and only you have the power to show her that."

Severus raised his eyebrow at the witch.

"Oh, Severus, don't be thick," Minerva said impatiently. "I just told you. You are her rock. Her pillar, if you will. If you won't share any emotion with her, don't expect her to share any in return." Minerva patted his arm. "You two are going to be stuck with each other for a long while because of those children. I know that you don't like showing emotion, but if either of you are going to get anywhere in this life I will tell you now, that is they key. Show her a little of yourself, it'll work wonders."

"If you say so, Minerva."

"Oh, Hermione, how are you, dear?"

Severus turned his head to look toward the doorway of the kitchen. Hermione was wearing casual, deep purple robes today with a dark grey cloak. Her cheeks were pink from the cool autumn wind, her hair up in a messy bun. She levitated groceries behind her. She had a look of slight confusion on her face.

"I can't hear you," she said rather loudly.

Severus hurriedly picked up his wand and canceled his spell.

"Forgive us," Minerva apologized. "We were just talking about You-Know-Who. We didn't want one of the children to pop in and overhear us."

_I had forgotten how smoothly the witch lies. Merlin, it has been way to long out of your social circle, Severus._

"Oh, no harm done," Hermione said warmly, dismissing Minerva's apology with a wave as she lowered the groceries on the counter so that she could put them in their respectful places. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, Minerva. I didn't know you were coming today."

"It was my mistake for assuming the two of you would be home," Minerva said ruefully. "It completely slipped my mind to owl ahead. I was in such a hurry to get here I didn't even consider it. I did come for more than to reminisce with Severus, I assure you."

Hermione stopped, putting the groceries away to face the witch, leaning heavily on the counter. Her eyes reflected what Severus felt. Sudden weariness and concern. Severus turned his eyes to Minerva. The witch was serious, but not overly so.

"Nothing has happened," Minerva said hurriedly. "Everyone is fine. However, this is a serious matter, and I needed to speak to the both of you immediately. Hermione, please sit."

Severus and Hermione exchanged a look of curiosity before Hermione did as she was told, taking a seat besides Severus, her elbows on the table. Severus leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to relax. If it had been anything horribly serious Minerva would have already informed him. It was apparently a discussion that warranted both his and Hermione's opinion, however, and this worried him. It had to be concerning the children, directly or otherwise. And anything concerning the children that revolved around change was not going to go particularly well.

_Perhaps, if Minerva speaks to her..._

"I have an offer to make you both," Minerva said, folding her hands on the table. "Although I must ask first that you consider it, and not decline it rashly." She eyed Hermione wisely. Severus and Hermione nodded agreeably. "Now, as you might know, I have had to employ several substitutes for my Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions classes since school began. The former professor's left last year and I have had no luck finding their replacements. Until now."

Severus eyed the older witch. Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting?

"I was going over possible candidates when the idea came to me," Minerva continued. "I need a competent Defense professor, you see, that has practical experience in the field as well as off. One that will teach the students to protect themselves and will not mollify the real world and the dangers in it. Especially when another war might be brewing.

"I also am in necessity of a Potions professor with a Masters in the craft. They are so difficult to find nowadays and all of the possible Masters that I have contacted have declined. I also need said person to be able to stock the infirmary and be competent enough to make sure the students do not blow themselves up every chance they get."

Severus and Hermione blinked at Minerva who was looking between the twosome idly.

"Are you offering us the positions, Minerva?" Severus asked, hiding his surprise.

It had never occurred to him that returning to Hogwarts could be a possibility before. He had never particularly enjoyed the act of teaching itself, or at least with Potions. _Because the dunderheads knack for potions accidents bordered on the suicidal. _Defense had been his preference and he had enjoyed it to some extent, but it wasn't his passion. His passion had been protect his Slytherin's. From the moment they were sorted Severus Snape watched out for the Slytherin students like they were his own. He defended them fiercely and took every opportunity to prove that they were just as good as the rest of the houses, if not better. He also had reveled in Hogwarts' library and utilities. He had never seen a finer Potions lab in all of wizarding Britain and the Room of Requirement had proven itself useful on more than one occasion. It also had kept him close to the action, where Severus preferred due to the fact he liked to be able to act when necessary in times of need if he so chose.

_Then there was Minerva, of course._

If Minerva had not been there to save Severus from insanity for so many years Severus did not know what would have become of him. Minerva had always been the one to allow him to vent his vexations to. When Black had broken out of Azkaban it had been Minerva he had gone to and ranted to, then drank very heavily with. When Albus had given him orders that had incensed him it was Minerva he went to for comfort, knowing that she would never ask, only console. After so many years she had become his surrogate mother, in a way. She listened to him, comforted him, loved him unconditionally. In return he would easily lay down his life for the witch, and to be honest he wouldn't mind being closer to her. The only friends he had now were Minerva, Molly and Arthur, and since he had become an honorary Weasley-

_And that is were you need to stop thinking, Severus. You are neither red headed nor a bloody Gryffindor. _

"Why, yes, Severus," Minerva said, smiling. "I am. I would like you to continue your post as Defense professor, while Hermione takes up Potions."

Severus frowned, then looked to Hermione for an answer.

_She has her Masters?_

"I took the test several years ago, along with Transfiguration," Hermione said dismissively. "I am a Mistress in both."

Severus raised an eyebrow. Somehow that tidbit of information had slipped the witches mind. He had been unaware she was a Mistress in both subjects.

"Yes, well, I supposed that it would be better to offer you the Defense position, Severus, since you prefer the subject to Potions," Minerva said. "Especially since Hermione here has the patience to ward off any troublemakers in the class, when you do not." Severus grimaced at the many memories of potions accidents while Minerva laughed. "I also wanted to offer the both of you the chance to be the Heads of your respective houses. Sinistra and Neville have been filling in both positions, but I'm afraid that neither of them enjoy the task. Sinistra would rather look at the stars, while Neville prefers being at home with Luna."

Severus flicked his eyes toward Hermione, waiting for her response. The witch had her eyebrows furrowed, her lips pressed together.

_Not a good sign._

"Hermione, dear," Minerva said, leaning towards the younger witch and sobering up. "I must tell you, my needing two professor's is not the only reasoning for my offer. I will be honest that the Order and I would feel more comfortable if you and the children came to Hogwarts. It will be safer there, you would be close to all of the children, and if anything happened help would be close by." Hermione opened her mouth, but Minerva cut her off. "I need you to seriously consider this, Hermione. Whether you accept it or not is ultimately up to you, but I do think it would be better for you to be close to young James, Albus, Scorpius and Rose. And the little ones would be allowed to stay at the castle as well."

"I don't know, Minerva, I-"

"What about my returning, Minerva? I thought the Order wanted me to remain in hiding," Severus interrupted pointedly. Hermione shot him a glare, but Severus ignored her. He didn't have the patience for her excuses right now. They would have to discuss it later. "My returning to Hogwarts would complicate that, as you are aware."

"Considering our worry was mostly over the children and your safety, I think it will be fine," Minerva said. "Unless you think it best that you remain in hiding, of course?"

"Severus and I will discuss it further," Hermione said cutting in, as Severus opened his mouth to respond. Her face was blank. Severus moaned inwardly. "When do you need our answer by?"

"As soon as possible," Minerva said. "I will need to inform the governors before you can take the post."

"Well, I will get back to you with my answer as soon as I mull it over, then," Hermione said, standing from the table. "I don't mean to be rude, Minerva, but I have to check the children."

"Oh, not at all," Minerva answered, also standing. "I must return to the school. I have an appointment that I must attend to."

"Well, thank you for the offer and for stopping by," Hermione said politely. "Travel safely."

"Of course, thank you."

Hermione left with a billow of her robes, leaving Severus and Minerva to stare after her. Minerva turned to Severus.

"Talk to her, sooner rather than later, Severus," Minerva said quietly. "You are the only one that will be able to make her see sense."

Severus only looked at her. He had no idea where to begin. Minerva's advice had been sound, but it did not make the task at hand any easier to swallow.

_I would rather face Nagini a hundred times more, than talk to the witch about moving. _

"I will try, Minerva," Severus said resignedly. "I will try."

* * *

Much later, after dinner and after the children had been put to bed, Severus stood over the simmering cauldron of Veritaserum. He was set up in one of the extra bedrooms on the second floor, out of the way of the children where it would be left in peace. It was a quiet at this end of the house, and therefore where Severus did most of his thinking.

_How am I going to talk her into going to Hogwarts?_

It was the question of the day. Severus had already decided that it was the best course of action. Minerva needed two gifted professors, which Severus and Hermione both were. She needed two Heads of Houses. Which Severus was Slytherin and Hermione was Gryffindor, so that was fine. The Order had already decided that it was the best and safest place for them, which they weren't wrong there. They would be able to bring Hugo, Lily and Lucia with them, as well as be close to the other four children. It even allowed him the chance to come out of hiding and be apart of society again, for which Severus looked forward too after almost twenty years in hiding.

It was the best choice, all around. It helped Minerva, as well as protected Hermione and the children, as well employed them close to the children and several prominent Order members. It was perfect.

And Hermione was going to have no part of it.

He couldn't understand why she was being so goblin-headed about the whole ordeal. They had yet to discuss it and Hermione had already made her decision. Severus knew as soon as it was mentioned it was going to be a fight, and Severus was not looking forward to it.

"I'm going to bed, Severus," Hermione said, popping her head inside the cracked door and disrupting him from his musings. "The children are all asleep now, and it's been a long day."

Severus eyed Hermione with his dark eyes, still thinking. They needed to speak about it sooner rather than later. The children were asleep, so they wouldn't overhear anything. It was just him and Hermione...

"Severus? Did you hear me?"

_Oh, get yourself together, Severus. _

"Yes," Severus answered, shaking himself inwardly, trying to focus. "Yes, I heard you. Please, come in, Hermione, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

Hermione immediately stiffened, making Severus want to roll his eyes. She was already getting defensive and they hadn't even begun. She entered the small room, closing the door behind her. Severus charmed his cauldron with a stasis spell, and came around the table to face her, pulling his thick robes around him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, her voice tight.

"Are we not going to cover the offer Minerva made us this afternoon?"

Hermione scowled at him, her amber eyes bright with annoyance.

"I do not see a reason to discuss it at this precise moment, no," she said, also crossing her arms over her chest. "Severus, I'm tired, I would like to sleep."

"One more communication before bed will not kill you, I assure you."

_Wrong choice of words, Severus, you idiot._

Hermione's nostrils flared in anger. "And waiting until the morning will not kill you either," she snapped, turning her heel and making her way to the door.

"You can't keep running away from me, witch. You are going to have to face me and talk about these things."

Hermione rounded on him, eyes flashing. "Are you implying that I am avoiding something, Severus?" she asked hotly, her hands on her hips. "If you are, spit it out!"

Severus tightened his jaw. This was going to be worse than he thought.

_Fuck it._

"I am implying precisely what you assume I am," Severus said, his voice thick with irritation. He was tired of her irrationality. Minerva had said to face her and get everything out in the open. Well, here it was. "You are hiding behind the children instead of facing your future. Minerva's offer is only an example of your refusal to face reality."

"'My refusal to face reality'?" Hermione spat. "'Facing my future'? How dare you insinuate that I am not capable of making decisions for the children."

"You aren't thinking of the children," Severus replied. "You are thinking of yourself."

"Excuse me?" Hermione cried, her eyes wild with rage.

"You know as well as I that the best place for the children is Hogwarts," Severus said, tightening his robes around him. "Instead of even considering it as a possibility you have already decided that it is uncomfortable for you. You do not want to have to move from your precious home or job. All you wish in the world is to sit here and pout about how pitiful your life is instead of facing the fact that your husband is gone and that your children need you to step up and protect them."

Severus was unaware that Hermione Weasley was a force to be reckoned with when she was truly angry before now. The little spats that they had endured in the past were nothing compared to this. They had been highly unpleasant, but manageable and even amusing at times. But now the little witch rivaled Molly Weasley in intimidation. Her eyes glowed hot with anger, their color turning from amber to a dark mahogany. Her cheeks were flushed red, while her fists were clenched on her hips. Her lips tightened over her teeth in a snarl and her hair crackled with magic. She looked absolutely murderous, and if Severus Snape had been anyone else he probably would have begged the witch to forgive him. Instead he stood his ground and waited for her to respond. He had faced worse than Hermione Weasley in his lifetime, though he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he was more than a little nervous.

"Last time I checked, Snape," Hermione spat his name with a vengeance. "I have been a mother for almost twelve years now, while you haven't been a godfather for a month yet. How dare you assume that you know how to raise them better than I! How dare insinuate that I do not have their best interests at heart! I would lay down my life for those children, even Scorpius and Lucia. I would move across the world for their betterment. Fuck you for presuming otherwise."

Severus threw his hands up in the air, growling in frustration.

_Bloody Gryffindor's._

"Must you remind me every day that I am not a father?" Severus snarled. "I am telling you what you need to hear, witch. I am not here to be your friend. I am here to care for their well being and you are hindering that. If you care for them as much as you say you do, prove it! Do what is best for them. Not what is comfortable for _you."_

Severus wasn't sure what it was that he said that made her do it, but at his words Hermione recoiled away from him appearing like a wounded animal. Instead of wondering about her reaction, Severus continued on, using her silence to his advantage.

"Hogwarts is the safest place for them," he continued his voice proving his finality. "And that is where they are going."

"You can't just take them without consulting me, Snape," she bickered back, completely ignoring his argument.

Severus looked her squarely in the eyes. "Watch me," he said, and with that he passed her, heading toward the door. He was an intelligent enough man to realize when an argument was getting anywhere. Furious with her and himself for taking it so far, he flung the door open and made his way down the hall.

"Excuse me, I'm not done talking to you," Hermione hissed, following him. "You will not take those children from me. You will have to step over my dead body first."

Severus rounded on her. "I'm not trying to take them from you, Hermione," he yelled, regretting his words. "I'm trying to do what is best for them as well as you."

"They are better off here, at home," Hermione yelled back. "You can threaten me all you want, but they remain here. There is no sense in uprooting them and moving them all to Hogwarts when this is their home. They are safe here. They are cared for here. They don't need to be surrounded by strange people and things. If YOUR godchildren are such a burden, then go. Leave. Run to your precious Hogwarts."

"Merlin, witch, can you not see that I'm trying to take care of you!?" Severus shouted, furious. "They are not a burden and neither are you!"

"GET OUT!" Hermione screamed.

Severus was unaware of when Minerva's voice had popped in his head and reminded him that he needed to show her that he felt something, but at that moment the words just started pouring out of his mouth. They were daunting, even to him, and unrelenting. Perhaps it was the fact he had spent so much time alone for so many years and the feelings were rising to the surface. Perhaps he was just so frustrated he didn't see what else he could loose. Severus didn't know, and frankly he didn't give a damn.

"I promised Harry that I would be there for you and the children. I made a vow to him," Severus said, taking a step toward her so that they were nose to nose. "I will not leave you. I will not leave those children. And I will never take them away from you. We have never been very accordant, I understand that, but you are not getting rid of me so effortlessly. Fine. Yell, threaten, try and kick me out. I don't care. You can push me away as much as you want, Hermione Weasley, and I will stay no matter what."

"I just cannot fathom what more you want from me. What more do I have to do convince you that I'm not fucking going anywhere?" Severus's temper was heating as he continued to speak, his voice rising rapidly, towering over her. "Those children need to be at Hogwarts because there is a maniac on the loose that killed their families. That same menace is after you, and I'll be damned before anything happens to the only mother they have left, do you understand me?"

Severus stopped, his heart beating hard, his breath harsh and rapid. He looked into Hermione's eyes. They were back to their normal amber now. She was pale as a sheet, her mouth slightly open in shock at his speech. It was then that Severus realized that her bottom lip was trembling.

"Hermione," he whispered, his voice hoarse from yelling. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

One short wail wracked the petite woman's frame, and before Severus realized exactly what was happening, her knees buckled. Severus dove for the witch, wrapping his arms around her to break her fall and sinking to the ground with her, holding her awkwardly.

Hermione Weasley sobbed for what seemed like hours after that. Severus tried to console her but it only made the witch cry harder. So, not knowing what else to do, he just sat in the middle of the dark hallway and held her. She whimpered into his chest, gripping tightly to the front of his robes as if for dear life. They stayed there like this for an eternity. Severus patting her back soothingly, while she continued to cling to him.

Finally after a while, Hermione's sobs began to lessen until they were only sniffles, her grip on him diminishing as well. This gave Severus the ability to reach for his handkerchief, which he offered her silently. She took it gratefully, wiping her eyes and nose.

"Oh, Severus," she said tearfully, backing away from him. "I'm so sorry. What must you think of me? I am such a mess, and I have been so hateful-" she broke of, stifling another sob. "Oh, Merlin, I'm just- I'm sorry."

Severus shifted uncomfortably, leaning up against the wall. He didn't know what to say to the witch. He was completely at a loss for what had just happened.

"You are right, of course," Hermione whispered after a long silence between them. "The best place for us is Hogwarts. I know that. I always knew that. I just- I'm afraid, that if I leave here, I will loose the little remaining bit of my life that is normal."

Severus stared at her. "You have been the friend of Harry Potter since you were eleven, were thrust into a war you were to young to handle, and then married into the Weasley family. How is that _normal_?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, I'm a silly Gryffindor, I know."

"Quite."

"You aren't supposed to agree with me, Severus."

"I only concurred with your observation."

"Awful man."

"Insufferable witch."

Hermione only smiled and leaned up against the opposite wall.

"Thank you."

"For?" he asked, raising an eyebrow to her.

"Setting me straight. I needed to remember that my own grief is not important in the grand scheme of things," she said, not quite meeting his eyes. "Yes, Ron is gone, but I have other things to worry about. Like the children. Like a murderous Dark Lord."

"You misunderstand me, Hermione," Severus said lowly. "Your grief is just as important as everything else. Just do not allow it to consume you."

They didn't speak again for a long moment.

"So, does this mean that I have to start calling you Professor again?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"It's only proper, Professor Weasley," Severus smirked, making her laugh.

* * *

About an hour later Severus was at his desk, sealing the letter he had just written to Minerva letting her know they were accepting her offer and letting her know of their extra demands. Hermione and Severus mutually decided that taking the posts at Hogwarts worked for everyone all around, and had agreed that taking up the job as soon as possible was best.

They had also spoke at length about how to deal with the younger children. They had come to the conclusion that them staying close would continue to be a priority while Hugo, Lily and Lucia were not students. So, they were going to ask Minerva for quarters that were close in proximity to one another. They were also going to need childcare when they were teaching and preforming other professorially duties. Minerva would have to set that up, since it was her school, of course.

Yes. Everything was set up and they were ready to move on. Severus pushed the letter away from him, getting up from his seat so that he could begin to get ready for bed. He began peeling away his many layers, still thinking.

_Yes, we are moving along quite nicely._

Severus slipped on his grey night shirt, sitting heavily on the bed. It had been a long, but productive day. His family was going to reside in one of the safest places in the world in a matter of days. Hopefully now he would be able to sleep through the night without keeping one eye open.

_Your family, Severus?_

Severus ran a hand through his hair. Were they his family? The Malfoy and Potter children were considered his family technically, now that he was their godfather. They were legally his responsibility, and therefore he must care for them, of course. But they were not the only people that he was beginning to realize he cared for. He had practically screamed it at Hermione earlier that night.

_You know you would do anything to protect Rose and Hugo, just like the others._

Yes, Severus knew that. He might not have any ties to them at all, but Severus would do anything for those children as well. Rose didn't particularly care for him, but Severus didn't blame her. He was a threat to everything she knew. He didn't expect anything more from her. She was hard headed and intelligent just like her mother. He would be surprised if she didn't act that way. As for Hugo, the boy was shy and quiet around him, but respectful and lit up when Severus spoke to him. He stood up for Lucia and Lily against the others as well, and had earned Severus's respect quickly. The boy was certainly his mother's son.

Severus's mind wandered to the other children, leaning back against the pillows, deep in thought. James was strong willed and a troublemaker like his father. The boy had a knack for getting under Severus's skin, but he was intelligent. He and Severus had already had many discussions around Defense Against the Dark Arts and it's theory. Theory that was way beyond a second year student.

Then there was Albus. The boy was an enigma, that was for certain. He was quiet, but sought Severus out on the regular, looking at Severus as if he was Merlin's gift to the world. He was cunning, and Severus had had to discipline the boy several times for weaseling out of trouble and pinning it on one of the others. Severus would never tell him how proud he was that the Slytherin was outsmarting the band of Gryffindor's. No. He would never admit it.

Scorpius was sullen and had a nasty streak in him like his father. Severus was working on him and he had calmed down even in the past few weeks. He and Albus were close, being the only Slytherin's in the house besides Severus. So, generally Albus was the one that calmed the blond headed boys temper when James antagonized the two boys. Scorpius was also very protective of Severus's name if Rose said anything against Severus, so the two got into it frequently as well.

And Lily and Lucia. The two little girls were glued to each other by the hip. You never saw one without the other. Lily was sweet and endearing, but clearly the leader of the two, while Lucia was quiet and clever. The only problem Severus and Hermione had encountered with the pair was that anytime they went out of the house to meet the Order, or something of that nature where there were strangers around, the little witches would latch themselves to Severus and Hermione. They would hide, wide eyed behind their robes, gripping on to them for dear life. Then of course Severus and Hermione would have to chase them off to go play.

Severus chuckled to himself.

_When did they slink into your black heart, Severus?_

Severus, ground his teeth, staring at the ceiling as the little voice in the back of his head whispered unanswered questions.

_Since when did it become more than just a vow to Harry Potter?_

Since he had begun to see them as his own. Since he had taken care of them every day and would continue to do so. Since he had begun to feed them and make sure they were healthy. Since he had gotten to know them and seen them laugh and cry.

_Yes. They are _my_ family. _

It was so simple. They were his. Perhaps not in blood, but in magic. He was bound to those children, whether he admitted it to himself or not. He would protect them and care for them until his dying breath. He would make sure they were nurtured and happy. It was an odd sensation he felt in his chest. He had never felt this was before, not even with his own mother.

_Well, look there, Severus. You have a purpose in life._

Severus growled at the voice, turning onto his side so he could get more comfortable. But it was true. The children gave him a reason to live and go on. Perhaps this was why he was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts and come out to the public. He had no reason to hide anymore. He had his family, and that was all he needed.

_And what of Hermione? What is she?_

Severus frowned into his pillow. Hermione? She was the mother and godmother of the children. She was his co-parent, his roommate.

_You care for her, Severus, don't lie to yourself._

Severus sighed. In the past few weeks he had developed a tentative relationship with Hermione. She was an infuriating woman. Stubborn, unreasonable, even hateful at times. However, she was wicked bright, and loved her family passionately.

Severus ran a hand through his hair. They had got along for the most part. When she wasn't being a complete insufferable know-it-all Severus found, now that he was thinking about it, that he actually enjoyed her company. She could have an intelligent conversation with him without the need of a dictionary. She understood that his snide comments were meant as a form of teasing. She could be in his company without talking incessantly, and could sit in silence.

_She is a good friend, Severus. You aren't getting rid of her anytime soon._

Not realizing how tired he actually was, Severus began to slowly drift to sleep, thinking about seven children, and a certain curly haired witch.

_Yes. Friends._ He thought, as he allowed sleep to take him.

* * *

**A/N: And? What do you think? A little longer than usual, I know, but still good I hope.**

**It was important to me that Severus discovered his friendship with Hermione on his own and in his own time without anyone pushing. Mainly because I think if she pushed him he would have ran screaming in the opposite direction. But then again the man only seems to have Gryffindor friends. He might secretly enjoy the insanity. LOL! **

**Anyway! Please review and let me know how I did. If you like it I might be bringing him back in the future. **


	6. Chapter 6 Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: Forgive me for taking so long to update. Like I said on my profile and on AAO, I have family visiting so my updating for the next couple of weeks will be slower than I would like. :( Buuuttttt anyway, here is chapter six. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Back to Hogwarts

Hermione Weasley flooed into Minerva McGonagall's office, her hair wild from the trip, her cloak in disarray. Patting the soot off of her robes feverishly, she ran her fingers through her hair and looked up.

"Good afternoon, Hermione," Minerva greeted warmly, coming over to hug the witch. "Thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

Hermione smiled at the witch, the floo behind her glowing bright again.

"It's not a problem, Minerva," Hermione said, stepping aside as the first of seven children began to fall out onto the Headmistresses office floor. "It only made sense to return to Hogwarts when the children did."`

"Well, of course," Minerva said. "You make it sound as if moving yourself and eight children is simple."

Hermione laughed, helping up a fallen Albus. "I think Severus would take offense to being called a child."

"It's okay to agree, dear," Minerva replied, hugging a ruffled looking Rose. "I dealt with the man on a daily basis for almost twenty years, I assure you, I understand."

"He's not that bad," Hermione said playfully. "Perhaps his mood swings leave something to be desired."

"You mean they resemble that of a toddler?"

Hermione and Minerva laughed, looking on as the man in question stepped out of the grate. He looked between them curiously, raising an eyebrow and they only laughed harder.

"I seem to have missed the joke," he said lightly. "I'm glad to have amused you two in some capacity."

"Oh, Severus," Hermione said, patting him on the arm as Minerva swept him and the girls in a hug. "We were only teasing." She turned to the rest of the group, ignoring his quizzical glare. "Did everyone make it alright?"

There was a murmur of assent and annoyance as the children took turns being patted down by Hermione. There was a knock at the door and Neville walked in, smiling happily.

"Hello, Hermione," he welcomed happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Neville, how are you?" Hermione said, giving him a squeeze on the shoulder as she turned to the next child.

"I'm great, thanks. Luna sends her love."

"Well, tell her to owl me. We should all get together soon. It has been to long."

"Of course. I'll mention it to her," he replied. "And it will be much easier to get together now that we will be working together, as well."

"I look forward to it," Hermione said smiling at him, turning to him as she finished off with James, who had tried to escape her, but failed. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you up to here, Neville?"

"Oh, I'm just here to collect James, Rose, Albus and Scorpius and take them to their dorms," Neville said, smiling to each student in turn. "The last class of the day is about to end, and I'm sure they would like to run off and see their friends."

"Yes, please!"

"Thanks, Uncle Neville!"

"Come on, let's go!"

"Hey, wait a moment," Hermione cried over the noise. "Come say good-bye. We probably won't properly see one another again until the weekend."

The four students hurriedly hugged Hermione, Severus and the other children good-bye before running out the door excitedly. It didn't escape Hermione's notice that Rose only hovered by Severus and squeaked out a farewell before zipping out the door to follow Neville. She watched his response at the corner of her eye. He didn't seem to mind at all, only nodding to her and telling her good-bye as well.

_He seems alright with her behavior well enough. Understands it, I suppose. I sure hope she comes around soon. It has to bother him, even if he refuses to show it._

After Neville had taken the older children and left, Minerva turned to Severus and Hermione, a smile brightening her face.

"Well, since we have a few more hours until dinner, would you like to see your quarters?"

Hermione and Severus nodded.

"That would be nice, thank you, Minerva," Hermione said, smiling back and taking Hugo's hand.

"Oh, no! Thank you, dears," Minerva said, heading to the door. "You are saving me from the Board of Governor's. They have been hounding me for months about getting full time professors."

"Are they aware of whom they are employing?" Severus asked, ushering Lily and Lucia out of the door.

"Ah, well," Minerva faltered. "Not precisely. All they know is your credentials, not your names. They seemed content enough. I believe they are just happy that I found someone and they won't have to be paying four separate people to do two jobs."

"I'm sure Sinistra and Neville are relieved as well," Hermione said as they exited her office and began to descend the stairs.

"Relieved doesn't begin to cover it, I don't think," Minerva said, laughing. "Severus, would you be a dear and put on your mask? That is if you want the whole student body to know who you are by dinner."

Severus inclined his head, fishing his mask out of his robes as they made it to the bottom of the stairs. He placed it firmly on his face, and Minerva stepped out into the corridor ahead.

It was madness. Students running this way and that, giggling happily. Hugo clutched onto Hermione's hand tightly, eyes wide as he surveyed the hubbub. Hermione smiled. She hadn't been much different her first day. Hermione turned to look for the girls. They gripped the back of Severus's robes, as though if they let go the mob of students would take them away. Their eyes were wide and fearful, but also full of wonder. Hermione caught Severus murmuring something to them and they relaxed slightly, still not relinquishing his robes. Hermione caught his eyes, or thought she did anyway due to the mask, and smiled before turning back to find Minerva already wading through the sea of students.

"Come on," Hermione said, following Minerva, pulling Hugo along.

After many corridors and a flight of stairs later, Minerva led them to a quiet end of the castle on the first floor. At the end of one of the corridors, Minerva came to a stop in front of a marvelous painting. The backdrop was a beautiful forest scenery, and in the center in lounging in the sun was a sleeping lion. He was a magnificent creature, with rippling muscles and a golden mane, and in his mane was an emerald colored garden snake. The snake coiled in the in the golden locks, his scales shinning brightly in the warm sun. The two looked to be in complete harmony. It was beautiful.

"Don't you think it's fitting?" Minerva asked waving to the painting. "I thought it would do splendidly for your quarters."

Hermione and Severus exchanged a glance.

"Our quarters, Minerva?" Severus asked.

"Yes, yours and the childrens, of course," Minerva said before turning back to face the painting. "Concordia."

The lion and snake opened their eyes before nodding sleepily. With a flick of the lion's tail the portrait swung open and revealing the portrait hole into their quarters.

Hermione and Severus and the children stared.

"Well, don't just stand there, go in," Minerva told them, shooing them inside.

Hermione stepped through first, with Hugo in tow. Her mouth fell open.

Before her was a glorious living area. The dark blue walls were lined with bookshelves packed with books. On one end was a massive fireplace with two dark grey couches and a love seat, as well as and black coffee table. The other side had several desks to allow them to work or study. At the back wall of the living room the walls opened up to reveal a roomy kitchen that was decorated in the same dark blue, black and grey. It held a kitchen table that was big enough for the family and then some. Next to the kitchen was a small hall way that Hermione guessed led to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Hermione turned to Minerva who was smiling.

"Minerva, it's beautiful, but I thought-"

"We would have separate quarters," Severus finished for her as he removed his mask and looked to the Headmistress as the children began to run around and explore.

"Well, you see I had thought of that," Minerva replied, eyes twinkling. "But I ultimately thought it was easier for the both of you to be closer to the children this way."

"Minerva, we need our own space. I'm certain that Severus doesn't want me underfoot for the rest of our godchildrens childhoods," Hermione said, not meeting Severus in the eyes.

"I thought of that as well."

Minerva walked over to one side of the living room. "Anguem," she said, stepping back as the bookcase swung open to reveal a doorway. "These are your quarters, Severus. And these-" Minerva crossed to the opposite side of the room to another bookcase. "Leaena," the book case swung forward revealing another hole. "Are Hermione's. Both contain your own bedroom, washroom, as well as another room that you are allowed to do whatever you wish too. The floo in each room is connected to your individual office and classroom as well as my own. While the one here is only strictly connected to mine and the Hospital Wings."

Minerva turned to them with a raised eyebrow. "Is that to your liking?" Minerva asked.

Hermione brightened. "Oh, thank you Minerva," she said, hugging the witch and kissing her on the cheek. "You a wonderful."

"Yes, I know, dear," Minerva replied coyly. "Now go and see if the rest is to your liking."

Severus and Hermione followed the children down the hall where they were squealing with delight. Minerva had given the three children their own rooms. Hugo's was orange with Chudley Cannons paraphernalia strewn about the room. Lily's was a lilac, and was decorated with fairy lights. While Lucia's was a light green and was decorated like a forest scenery. All of their posessions had already been put into place by the house elves, and the children began to race around, finding new treasures and old. The three also shared a spacious bathroom with black and white tiles and an enormous claw footed tub. It was beyond Hermione's wildest dreams. Their quarters were gorgeous.

"Very impressive, Minerva," Severus said as they made their way back to the living area. "You have out done yourself."

"Yes, Minerva, it's beautiful."

"Hush. I don't need thanking. You are practically my family, and I wanted to make sure that you had everything you needed," Minerva replied dismissively. "Now, I have also put alarms about the rooms for if the two of you are sleeping or away and the children need you," Minerva said. "I have also warded your quarters to the Orders specification, although, I'm sure that the two of you will want to use your own wards, of course. Oh! That reminds me. Attie!"

There was a tiny pop and a house elf with eyes the color of crystal materialized before them. Hermione, Severus and the children eyed the creature before turning to Minerva with questioning gazes.

"This will be your nanny," Minerva said fondly. "She is one of the best, and has offered to care for the children while you are away, as well as help with anything else that needs doing."

"Thank you, Mistress Head," Attie said bowing.

"Attie," Minerva said, introducing them. "This is Severus Snape, Hermione Weasley and their goddaughters Lucia and Lily. And then there is Hugo, he is Hermione's son."

Attie bowed to each in turn, her ears flapping happily.

"An honor it is to serve," Attie said squeakily. "Attie will do her best. Attie will care for little master and misses very well she will."

Hermione looked painfully down at the elf. Her feelings on house elf enslavement remained the same after all of these years, but Hermione had come to realize that they were an intricate part of wizarding society, and loved to serve. It unnerved her and she had dropped the cause after a time. That didn't mean she was particularly comfortable with having an elf serve her now, however. Not that she had much of a choice now. Minerva had the final say, and this had been the witches solution. Hermione would have to live with it.

"They are Hugo, Lily and Lucia, Attie," Severus spoke up, inclining his head to the elf. "And I am Severus, and this is Hermione. Please, use our names from now on, as we would use yours."

_I never knew Severus was so polite to elves. _

Attie looked slightly confused. "Yes, sir, S-Severus, sir," Attie bowed again. "Anything you wishes, sir."

"It's very nice to meet you, Attie," Hermione greeted, holding her hand out to shake the elf's.

Attie nodded, patting the afford hand politely. "Yes, miss, it's very nice to meet you, miss."

"Thank you, Attie," Minerva said. "You may go. Severus and Hermione will call you when they need you."

And with that the elf popped out of sight.

"Well, I will allow you all to get comfortable." Minerva said, turning back to the group. "Your schedule's are in your rooms, and dinner will be at six. I will see you then, shall I?"

* * *

Hermione had only enough time to change the children into some respectable robes, before having to go get herself changed for dinner. It was only then that she was able to see her own rooms.

Hermione walked in, eyes wide at the beauty. The first room was her own private study and potions lab. There were all matter of potions equipment and books on the subject on the walls, as well as a work bench and a desk in the corner where she could work and grade. It reminded her of the dungeons in a way, but it wasn't cool nor unwelcome. The floor was made of stone, as were the walls, but instead of being plain they bore intricate Celtic carvings, as well as ancient runes. The desk and work bench were made of solid oak that also bore similar markings, and there was a window that let in the warm autumn sun. It was more than Hermione could have ever dreamed.

When she walked into the adjoining room she found her bedroom. It's walls were a light lime green, with an ebony slay bed and dressers. The duvet was a light grey, and the pillows and sheets were the same color as the walls. Along the walls were the same Celtic knots, boarding the walls in a dark grey. It felt warm and homey, and Hermione loved it.

The bathroom was just as magnificent, tiled in blue granite, with gold faucets. She also now possessed a claw foot tub and a massive stand in shower that was lined in glass. It was all so beautiful it took her breath away. Minerva truly had outdone herself.

_I wonder what Severus's rooms look like?_

Checking her watch hastily, and realizing she was running behind Hermione hurriedly got dressed. After several minutes of digging into her new wardrobe of teachers robes that she had bought the previous day, Hermione decided on her black crushed velvet under robes with her dark purple cloak, with silver clasps at her throat. They were elegant, with just the right amount of intimidation. They were perfect for the first day the students would see her.

_Yes. They are quite teacherly._

After she finished freshening up, Hermione exited her rooms quickly, and met the oddest sight she had ever seen. Severus stood in all his glory in the middle of their living room, his teachers robes donned, buttoned from head to toe in black. He looked exactly like the Potions Master she remembered, intimidating and powerful. Except there was one slight deference. Severus Snape was smiling.

The three children had apparently found his robes very interesting, because they were twirling around him looking at him in awe.

"You look almost scary, sir," Hugo blurted, but by the boys face you could tell he was impressed.

"That's not nice, Hugo," Lily said bossily.

"I think you look nice, sir," Lucia piped up.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, causing the man to look up as well as the children.

"I see you have finally seen Severus in his teachers robes," Hermione said, crossing the floor to meet them. "Honestly, Severus, can you not find another color that suits you? Must it always be black?"

Severus smirked at her. "Black suits me."

"Yes, well, it appears that you haven't changed a day in those robes. I feel like a little first year again just looking at you."

"Oh, mum, you look great!" Hugo interrupted, looking to his mother. "Are those your teachers robes?"

"One of several, Hugo," she said smiling. "Do I look presentable?"

"You look beautiful, Auntie," Lily cried happily.

"Yes, very beautiful, ma'am," Lucia replied with earnest, looking at Hermione in wonder.

Hermione turned her eyes to Severus and raised a quizzical eyebrow. He hadn't said anything about her robes.

"They'll do, I suppose," Severus said after a moment. Hermione noticed the corners of his mouth quirk upward.

"You're no help, Severus," Hermione huffed, striding past him and beckoning the children to follow her.

"Am I ever?" he asked.

Hermione turned back to reply to him, but he had already placed his mask firmly on his face. She shot him a coltish look before swinging the portrait open and heading to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione and the others made it to the teachers entrance to Great Hall with only a couple of odd looks and whispers. They looked mostly at Hermione, who they all knew was a decorated war hero, and they watched her with eyes wide in wonder and awe. It was the formidable presence of Severus that scared away any questions, however, as he glared at any student who hovered for to long.

Hermione reached for Severus's arm and squeezed lightly. As they stood in front of the door. The door that would change everything.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked quietly so the children couldn't hear. "Is this what you want? You won't be able to back out after this."

Severus removed his mask with a flourish, replacing it inside his robes.

"I have hidden in some capacity for my entire life, Hermione," he said, his velvety tones soothing her worry for him. "I assure you, I'm ready. Minerva and Kingsley have assured me that my return will only hype up the public and the media and nothing more. I will face nothing legally by returning. I will be fine."

Hermione smiled at him. The man could put all of Gryffindor to shame with his bravery. Hermione couldn't believe she had a man like him on her side.

"Alright," Hermione said, hearing the hum of the entire school beyond the door. "Let's go."

Hermione went first, standing tall, ushering the children behind her, Severus closely behind them. They made their way to their places at the head table, nodding in welcome to the other professors who were smiling warmly. It wasn't until they had gotten the children seated between them than the students began to notice something was different.

The whispering of hundreds of children filled the hall as they began to eat, the teachers completely ignoring the state of shock and awe in their students. Minerva and Severus talked comfortably while they ate, Hermione turning their attention to Neville who was to her right. It was a hearty meal, and Hermione hadn't realized until now how much she had missed Hogwarts' food. It was delicious, and the children seemed to think so as well. They were nervous at first but once Hermione had filled their plates they dug in, the students all but forgotten. The hissing of the whispers increased, getting louder and louder, but the Head table refused to take notice. It wasn't until Minerva had completely finished her meal that she looked up at the students and stood, raising a steady hand.

The Hall immediately went silent. All eyes fixed on the Headmistress, waiting. Was it true? Was the dead man sitting at the table real?

"As I am sure you have realized," Minerva began, her voice ringing out clearly within the Hall. "We have gained a few new members at our table tonight. I am sure you will all be glad to know that I have filled the positions of Defense and Potions, and they will now be taught be these very talented professors."

Minerva waved a hand to indicate Hermione.

"Firstly we have Professor Hermione Weasley, who will be taking up the post of Potions and Head of Gryffindor House. You all may know her as the war hero that was best friends to Harry Potter. We are honored having you stay with us, Professor Weasley."

Hermione stood and bowed to the students who applauded with gusto. Hermione was even certain there was some cheering. She eyed Rose and James from the Gryffindor table and the Albus and Scorpius from the Slytherin table and gave them a friendly wink. Yes. It was good to be back.

Minerva waved again and the applause died down.

"We also have another addition to the staff," Minerva went on. "He will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, as well as Head of Slytherin. As a former colleague of mine, I am personally appreciative that he has decided to return to the school after all of this time. You will know him best as the former Headmaster of Hogwarts that gave his life to protect Harry Potter and was instrumental in the fall of You-Know-Who. I introduce you to Professor Severus Snape."

The silence that followed was deafening. Hermione winced, looking to Severus, wanting to comfort the man. He stood and bowed his welcome, and returned to his seat, as if nothing was happening.

Hermione waved under the table at the children. They had begun to fidget at the awkwardness, looking to Hermione and Severus to explain. They had no answers for them this time, however.

"You all have heard the stories of Severus Snape," Minerva continued, clearing her throat. "You are probably asking why a dead man is sitting with us tonight. His story is not mine to tell, but I will tell you this:

"Severus survived the night of the Battle of Hogwarts, he decided then to go into hiding and fake his death because he had given so much of himself for our cause and he needed to get away from the world. He has only returned due his responsibilities to the Potter and Malfoy children.

"As you all are aware, the Potter's and the Malfoy's died in tragic accidents several weeks ago. Professor Snape has returned to see that they are cared for and has been kind enough to let me talk him into taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. These are his godchildren, Lucia Malfoy and Lily Potter, as well as Professor Weasley's son, Hugo.

"I ask that all of you respect both of your new professors privacy and as well as their families. They are the reason we are free now, and I expect the utmost respect from all of you."

Silence rang in the hall again as Minerva finished her speech and sat down. No one moved. No one spoke. Hermione bit her lip in anxiety. This was not a good start to things.

Then there was a single clap. Hermione's head shot up, her eyes connecting with a dark haired boy that was now standing at the Slytherin table. He had green eyes. Then there was another, from the Slytherin table as well, this time it was a blond haired boy. Albus and Scorpius stood up before the whole school, clapping for their godfather. After that it began to spread. James and Rose followed suit, and with that the students were on their feet. The noise was unbelievable. The students clapped and cheered for Severus, getting to their feet. Minerva followed, along with Neville and the rest of the professors and the children. Hermione herself got to her feet, looking to Severus with sparkling eyes.

_I will _not _cry._

Severus's face was priceless. He stared at them all as if they were all insane, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips slightly parted in his daze. He just sat there, completely bewildered, Hermione could only smile.

It was then that the lights flickered out. Suddenly the cheering had turned into screaming. Hermione's heart jumped in her chest, fear gripping all of her insides. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Before Hermione knew what to think or feel she tried to light her wand, but it wouldn't light. Frantic, she reached the children, who were crying, terrified.

"Severus?" Hermione hissed, fearfully. "Severus, what's happening?"

"Attie!" Severus spoke harshly, his fingers brushing over Hermione's as he felt around in the dark. There was a pop and Hermione knew the elf was there. Completely blind, she had to trust that.

"Attie, take the children somewhere safe. Take them somewhere no one can get to them. Hurry!" Severus spat, trying to move away from the group and towards the students.

"Severus, wait!" Hermione cried after him, only barely making out his silhouette. Once she knew the children were gone, Hermione took off after him, following him around the Head table and toward the students. The screaming was getting louder. Someone had said they couldn't get out.

It was then that the lights suddenly came back on, and Hermione ran straight into Severus, having to grab onto the mans robes to keep from falling. Everyone went suddenly silent, and once Hermione peered over his shoulder she realized why.

Lord Voldemort stood directly in between the students and the rest of the teachers, right in front of Severus, watching him with a sneer on his snake like face. Hermione's heart clenched in fear, gripping Severus in her terror.

"What do you want, Tom?" Severus growled poisonously, his wand pointed at Voldemort's heart.

The laugh of Voldemort echoed in the silent Hall. No one moved. No one spoke. No one even dared breathe.

"I have told you what I want, Severus," Voldemort hissed. "I told you I would tell them. That they had to know sooner or later why you really came back. It wasn't because of your new brats. No. It was because of me!" His voice boomed around the Hall, everyone listening with bated breath. "I have returned! I was the one that killed the traitorous Malfoy's! I was the one that killed Harry Potter's wife and best friend. I was the one that killed Harry Potter himself!" Voldemort laughed again, meeting the furious eyes of Severus boldly. "You see, students, the Ministry doesn't want you to know that I am back because they believe that I am an impostor. A fraud. Could a fraud have killed Harry Potter, Severus? I think not."

Hermione grip on the back of Severus's robes tightened, her fingers aching painfully, feeling his body tense beneath her. She only just noticed that he had thrown an arm out to prevent her from moving out from behind him. Voldemort nor Severus moved, only staring at each other, only blinking.

"I assure you, from now on I will not be ignored. I am LORD VOLDEMORT and I will come down on the heads of this Ministry and Order and the traitors and the mudbloods and I will have order. I will have immortality! I will bring you all down, and you," he raised a spider like hand to point at Severus. "You, get to watch, Severus. You get to watch the world you fought so hard to protect burn away. Mark my words, I will come after you. I will kill you and your family. You are mine, and always have been, Severus, and will be to the very end."

Voldemort went to turn away, but thought better of it, turning his red eyes back on Severus.

"This is my last warning. The war is upon us. Tread carefully."

There was a flash of light, and it was then that Hermione realized Severus had struck Voldemort with a curse. Instead of defending himself, Voldemort only laughed again, and melted away.

"An astral projection," Severus murmured, staring at the spot Voldemort had just vacated. "He hadn't truly been here at all."

Hermione sighed, pressing her forehead into his shoulder.

"How could he have been capable? It doesn't make sense. He would have needed to be on the grounds to accomplish something like that," Hermione said lowly, looking to Severus. "The wards would have prevented him from doing that if he was outside of the school."

Severus blinked at her and shook his head.

"I don't know, Hermione," he said, his voice deeper than usual with concern. "I don't know."

* * *

The Ministry had shown up shortly after Voldemort's projection had left. The professor's had then focused on the students and kept them in the Great Hall, while the Ministry's Auror's combed the school for any evidence of Voldemort. Of course, they found none. Hermione and Severus had insisted that James, Rose, Scorpius and Albus return to their quarters for safety reason, much to the students displeasure. If Voldemort was here then they would need to be somewhere safe. Their dorms weren't going to be enough for Hermione and Severus.

After several hours of finding nothing Minerva finally decided to send the children to bed, with explicate instructions to stay in their dormitories that night. They might not have found Voldemort, but he most certainly might still be lurking about, and Minerva wasn't going to take any chances.

After escorting the children to their respectful dorms, the professors decided to have an emergency Order meeting in Minerva's office.

"We are having way to many of these meetings for my liking," Minerva grumbled, pushing up her glasses. "Well? What do we know? What happened?"

"I just received word, Minerva," Kingsley said, his voice low with anger. "Azkaban has had a breakout."

"What?" Severus snapped, turning his eyes to meet the Ministers.

"All of the Death Eaters being held there have escaped. Every last one of them."

Hermione moaned, biting her lip, while Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. Just when you thought nothing could get worse, it did.

"Four of my Auror's died trying to keep them from leaving, another twelve are seriously wounded," Kingsley said gravely. "We aren't sure how they accomplished it yet. We are still working on it."

"Work harder, the faster you find out how they broke out the faster we can protect ourselves against it," Severus said hotly.

"I am doing my best, Severus," Kingsley shot back. "I have every man available either here or there. I don't see you helping the cause in any way."

Severus stood straight up from where he had been previously been leaning on the wall of Minerva's office, his wand hand twitching.

"Enough!" Minerva snapped, pounding her hand on her desk to get the wizards attention. "Squabbling like hippogriffs won't fix the fact that we have just had a break out and Azkaban and a projection of You-Know-Who here at Hogwarts and have no idea why or how it happened."

"Well, Severus is so sure that You-Know-Who is an imposter, perhaps he has more answers for us," Kingsley grumbled.

Hermione watched Severus clench his fists to his side.

"Except for the break out at Azkaban everything that the Dark Lord has done shows me exactly why he isn't the actual Dark Lord, Shacklebolt," Severus hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes murderous. "I have been face to face with the Dark Lord, and I can tell you that is not the same wizard. The Dark Lord was never about parlor tricks. He would have come himself tonight to threaten us, or he wouldn't have done it at all."

"Well, explain to me, Snape," Kingsley continued, his rudeness beginning to get under Hermione's skin. She pressed her lips together, eyes narrowed at the Minister before her. She would trust Severus with her life. She didn't understand why Kingsley was questioning him so. "How the only wizard to ever break into Azkaban, is the one that you say is dead?"

"You have seen my Mark," Severus spat, reaching for his wand. "What, do you have sudden trust issues, Shacklebolt?"

"Maybe I do."

"Stop it!" Hermione cried, putting herself between the two men. "What are you doing? This isn't the time for this." The men looked at her in surprise. "This is ridiculous. We are all on the same side. Now, if Severus says he thinks that Voldemort is is an impostor, than that's exactly what he is. Why do you stand there and judge him so, Kingsley? You know as well as I that if anyone knows anything about Voldemort it's Severus."

Kingsley only sighed, wilting in front of Hermione. The man looked exhausted.

"Forgive me, Severus," Kingsley apologized. "Hermione is right. I should trust your judgment."

Severus only nodded, tightening his lips in a line. Hermione gently pushed him back to where he was, where Hermione could have sworn he had mumbled a curse at the other wizard.

"Alright, now that we all have grown up and are not acting like children anymore," Minerva said with annoyance lining her voice, looking pointedly between the Minister and Severus. "Perhaps we can come up with a plan of action?"

* * *

It wasn't until well after one in the morning before Severus and Hermione had finally been able to return to their rooms. The walk back was unnecessary since they could have taken the floo, but the walked soothed their nerves, and allowed them a little peace before having to go to bed and start classes the next morning.

The Order had decided that they would put all of their man power at the Ministry into finding Voldemort and his followers for now. They couldn't do much else without knowing where their enemy was, let alone how many of them there were. The Order itself would focus on the defensive here at Hogwarts. Strengthening wards, combing the castle for spies, or other such things. Hogwarts was their number one priority, especially since they knew that it would be a target due to Severus and Hermione's presence. There wasn't much else they could do, and it was driving Severus and Hermione mad.

They walked in silence for a long while, the only sound they made was the swish of their cloaks on the stone floor.

"Thank you," Severus said suddenly as they rounded a corner.

"For what?"

"For standing up to the Minister."

Hermione smiled at him tiredly. "It's what friends are for. I wasn't just going to sit there and let him talk to you like that," she said protectively.

"I assure you I was quite capable-"

"I'm sure you were, Severus," Hermione said, cutting him off. "But let a friend be a friend once in a while and let me help you."

"I wasn't aware that we were friends," he said, his tone serious.

Hermione stopped him in front of their portrait, eying him uncertainly.

"What do you think we are?" she asked, perplexedly.

"I couldn't say," he responded, his eyes boring into hers.

It was then Hermione realized how fragile Severus Snape was. The man before her was brave, prideful, protective and so much more. But when it came to his heart, Severus guarded it fiercely and rarely let anyone in. His failed friendship with Lily Evans Potter could be thanked for that. Hermione shook her head inwardly.

_How could she have been so hateful to him? I have only been his friend for a couple of weeks and I can see how truly vulnerable he is._

It might be cliché, but Hermione had finally realized that Severus just wanted someone to care for that cared for him in return. Was that so much to ask? Yes, the man could be spiteful and even cruel at times, but when he cared for someone, he would do anything for them.

Was Hermione ready for that kind of friendship with him? A friendship with Severus was for life. Once he cared for someone, he never stopped caring, no matter the reason. Was she ready to have that kind of friendship with anyone again, after just loosing Harry and Ginny, who had been her friends for decades, and then Ron.

Hermione smiled, and then wrapped her arms around Severus's neck, having to stand on her tip-toes to do so. He stiffened beneath her, but allowed her to hug him, even putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes, I would like to say we are friends, wouldn't you?" Hermione asked, pulling away.

Severus paused before answering, but there was a quirk to his lips as he responded. "Yes. Friends."

"Concordia," Hermione said to the portrait, stepping aside to allow it to swing open.

Severus motioned for her to go ahead, and Hermione went through the portrait hole. The sight that met her eyes was one of the sweetest Hermione had ever seen.

The children had apparently refused to go to bed, much to Attie's chagrin. So, to try to sway them into sleep, the little elf had made them all a pallet to sleep on before the fire. All seven children laid sprawled, dead asleep and lightly snoring.

"The little masters and misses were waiting for the parents to get home, they was," Attie's tiny voice whispered at Hermione's elbow after a moment of Severus and Hermione surveying the children. "Attie told them to go to bed, she did, but theys wouldn't listens. So, Attie, made a pallet, and they sleeps."

Hermione turned to Severus, who gave her a genuine smile before turning to Attie.

"Thank you, Attie," Severus said. "You have done a wonderful job with them. You may go now."

Attie bowed, and with a flap of her ears and a pop, she was gone.

Hermione moved over to kiss the children goodnight, bending over in weird ways, but she managed. Severus went around and made sure each child was covered with their blanket, tucking them in soundly. Hermione sat tiredly on one of the couches, looking over her little family.

"They all did very well today," Severus muttered lowly so as not to wake them.

"Yes, I'm very proud of them," Hermione responded. "They were all so brave. Just like their godfather."

Hermione could have sworn, but it might have been a trick of the light, that Severus's cheeks turned pink. Hermione only smiled, sinking into the couch, inch by inch. It was so warm, so safe and comfortable. The reassuring sounds of her children sleeping and the crackling of the flames filled her to the brim. It was like heaven.

Before Hermione knew it she was speeding off into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: We're getting closer. Yes, baby steps, but I think it's coming along quite nicely. Don't you think? **

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
